yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
KTF/İ
İ’ateluhu : Onu, sert ve şiddetli bir şekilde çekin ve sürün. İbâdet : Bu kelime, Kur'ân'da türevleriyle birlikte yaklaşık 275 âyette geçmektedir. Dil bilginleri kelimenin etimolojik manaları hakkında şu görüşleri zikrederler: *İbn Dureyd, "abdın (kölenin) zıddı hürdür" der. Onun naklettğine göre Araplar,' "abd " '''kelimesini gidiş gelişi kolay olan' "tariqun mu'abbedun"' (düzgün yol), huyu güzel yük devesi için de "ba'îrun mu'abbedun" tabirini kullanırlar." Yine onlar birisini köleleştirdiğin zaman, "abedeti’r-acul" '"toplumu köleleştirdiğin zaman" "abedeti’l-kavm"1 derler. *Görüldüğü gibi İbn Dureyd, ibadet kelimesini "önce"' kişiler açısından ele almakta ve köle ile hürü karşılaştırarak bu görüşünü dile getirmektedir. *Sonra aynı kelimeyi "gidiş, gelişi kolay olan yol" manasını alır ki, bu da boyun eğmek , itaat etmek ve tevazu göstermek manasını taşır. *Sanki bu yol, gidiş gelişe amadedir. Tıpkı bunun gibi kul da ibadetle, Ma'budunun her türlü emir ve tavsiyelerine hazır ve amade olduğunu dile getirmektedir denebilir. *Diğer taraftan, toplumun da emirlere amade ve kendilerini yönetenlere karşı çıkmayacak tarzda itaata alıştırılması ve bunlara boyun eğmesi, gerçekten köleleştirildiklerinin bir işareti sayılabilir. Çünkü böyle bir toplum, ibadet edercesine emredilenlere uymaktadır. *Büyük filolog İbn Fâris ise konuya âdeta bir mutasavvıf gibi yaklaşarak' "abede" kelimesindeki ilk iki harfi değerlendirir. Ona göre "ayın" ve "bâ" harfleri birbirine zıd iki sahih harftir. Fakat bunlardan birincisi yumuşaklık, tevazu, ikincisi ise şiddet ve zorluğa işaret etmektedir.2 *Bu yaklaşıma göre itaat, yumuşaklık, tevazu ve boyun eğme olması bakımından sanki "ayn" harfi, ibadetin bu yönünü simgeliyor. Belli kurallara uyma, ibadete devam etme ve onu terk etmeme de "bâ" harfinin sertliğini ve şiddetini ifade etmektedir, denebilir. *İslâm'dan önceki dönemde kölelik yaygın olduğundan dolayı şiirlerde "abede" kelimesinin türevlerine sıkça rastlamak mümkündür. '''Ancak biz burada iki örnekle yetineceğiz. Tarafa bir beyitinde şöyle der: *"Nihayet bütün ailem ve aşiretim, uyuzluğundan dolayı vücuduna katran sürülerek başka develerden ayrı bırakılan bir deve gibi, benden ayrılıp, beni terk edip yalnız bıraktılar."3 Antara da şöyle der: *"Bu ince boyunlu kuş, uzun tüylü kürkünü ters giymiş kesik kulaklı siyah bir köle gibi, gidip, Zu'1-Uşeyre denilen yerdeki yumurtalarını yoklar."4 *Netice itibariyle ibadet kelimesi, İslâm ve câhiliye dönemlerinde, lügat açısından aynı manayı ifade etmişlerdir. Zira bu kelimenin, Kur'ân'daki manaları da, "yumuşaklık ve tevazudur." 'Ancak şu kadar var ki Kur'ân, ibadeti, çeşitli putlara tapılarak yerine getirilmekten kurtarıp, sadece Allah'a has kılarak, ona şekil ve mana yönünden farklı bir boyut kazandırmıştır diyebiliriz.5 İbak : 'İbak6, bir kölenin efendisinden firar etmesi demektir. 7 Îbdâ'/Mübdi'/Bed î' : İbda'8,örneği geçmemiş olan bir şeyi meydana getirmek ve yapmaktır. *Nisbi ibda az çok bir örnek ile olabilirse de hakiki ibda hiçbir örneği olmadan yaratmadır. *Böyle hiçbir örneği olmadan icad edilen, örneksiz güzel, fevkalade şeye, ibda edilmiş, bedaatle sıfatlanmış anlamında "bedi’ " denildiği gibi, bunu meydana getiren ve ibda âdeti olan yapıcıya (mübdi) da "bedi ’ " denilir. *Musrih manasına sarih, müsmı' manasında semi' gibi. Muf'il veya fail manasında feildir. *Buna bedi’ denilmesinde, mübdi' isminin ifade etmediği bir devam ve sabit olma manası vardır. *Her iki mana ile bedi’ denildiği zaman bir örneksizlik, bir benzersizlik, güzellik ve fevkaladelik anlamı vardır ki, bütün gökler ve yer bu tür güzelliklerle doludur. *Her ne olursa olsun icad edilmiş şeylere bedi’ denilmesi ancak geçmiş örneği olmamak şartıyla izafî ve nisbî olarak söylenebilir. " *Bedi’ " bir eser demek, gelecekteki bir örneği değilse de geçmiş bir örneği olmayan benzersiz bir eser demektir. *O bir kanun, bir mukayese ile ortaya çıkmaz, ilk örnek onunla başlar, aynilik, çeşitlenme, kanun ondan sonra meydana gelir. 9 İblis : İblis, şeytanın adıdır. ''' *Arapça değildir. Bir görüşe göre, ümitsizliğe düşmek mânâsına olan iblâs kelimesinden türemiştir. *İblîs, hayırdan ümidini kesen, pişmanlık duyan ve kederli, üzüntülü olan anlamına gelir. *İlk müfessirlerden bazıları "iblîs"in, "iblas " masdarından Arapça bir isim olduğunu söylemişlerdir. *İblas, hayırdan ümit kesmek, pişmanlık duymak, kederli olmak demektir. *İblîs de Allah'a isyanından dolayı hayırlardan ümidini kesmiş, taşlanmış şeytan olarak sıfatlanmıştır. *O halde İblîs hayırdan son derece ümitsiz demektir. *İrabı/harekelenmesi, Arapça olmayan isimlerin hükümlerine tabi tutulmuş ve gayri munsarif kabul edilmiştir. *Bu da "İblîs"' kelimesinin, "Adem" kelimesi gibi Arapça olmadığını ortaya koyar. *Arapça'ya başka bîr dilden geçmiştir. İbnu’s-Sebil :10 '“İbnü’s-sebil” (yurdundan) ayrılmış misafirdir.' '(Yolla olan) zorunlu ilişkisinden dolayı “ibnü's-sebil” denmiştir.' *Yol kesen hırsız için “ibnu't-tarik” denildiği gibi. 11 *“İbnü's-Sebil”, misafir demektir. Malından uzak kalan kişiye işaret ettiği de söylenmiştir. 12 *“Menzilinden uzak misafire ibnü'’s-sebil denir. Yola nisbet edilmesi, onunla özdeş olması sebebiyledir.” 13 *“Ibnü's-sebil (lafzen “yolun oğlu”) ifadesi, evinden uzakta olan herhangi bir kimseyi ve özellikle, bu durumdan dolayı geçim için yeterli imkana sahip bulunmayan kişiyi gösterir. 14 * Daha geniş anlamda ise, her¬hangi bir sebepten dolayı geçici veya sürekli olarak evine dönemeyen kimseleri, mesela politik sürgün veya mültecileri ifade eder.” 15 *“İbnü's-Sebil”; ailesinden ve ülkesinden uzakta kalmış yolcular…”16 *Îbnu's-Sebîl17, yolda kalmış yolcu demektir. *Öyle ki memleketinde malı mülkü olsa da, yolda herhangi bir sebeple yoksul düşmüş muhtaç olmuş, olabilir. *Bu itibarla lekit olan çocukları (kimsesiz çocukları, sokak çocuklarını) da bu bağlamda değerlendirmek gerekir. 18 *îbnü's-sebil ile ilgili yukarıdaki nakillerden de anlaşılacağı üzere bu terkip; “misafir, yolcu, yolda kalmış” gibi deyimsel ifadelere tekabül etmektedir. *Türkçe Kur'an çevirilerinin genelinde bu terkip deyimsel ifadesi yansıtılacak biçimde tercüme edilmiştir. *Ancak biz yine de Çantay ve Bulaç'm meallerindeki ilgili çeviriler üzerinde durmayı uygun görüyoruz. 'Çantay:' *Bakara: 2/177... yol oğluna (yolda kalmış müsafirlere) ... *Bakara: 2/215... yol oğlunun (müsafirin ...) *Enfal: 8/36... yolda kalmışa... *Enfal: 8/41... yolcunun... *Tevbe: 9/60... ve yol oğluna (yani memleketinde zengin bile olsa meşru bir maksatla seyr-u sefer ederken muhtaç kalmış olan yolculara). Merhum Çantay, bu ayetle ilgili şu notu düşmüştür: “Ibnü's-sebil” in sokağa atılmış çocuklara (“lukata”ya) şümulünü aşikar görenler vardır. *İsra: 17/2...yolda kalmışa... *Rum: 30/38... yol oğluna (yolcuya)... *Haşr: 59/7...yolda kalanlara... '''Bulaç:' *Bakara: 2/177 ...yol oğluna (yolda kalmışa) ... *Bakara: 2/215 ... ve yol oğluna (yolda kalmışa)... *Nisa: 4/36 ... yolda kalmışa ... *Enfal: 8/41 ... yolcunun ...Ali Bulaç, bu ayetle ilgili olarak şu notu düşmüştür: Başka ayetlerde de geçen “ibn-i sebil”in tam karşılığı “yol oğIu”dur. Bundan, yolcu veya yolda kalmış kimseleri anlamak gerekir. Tabii mali yardım hakkını kazanan herhangi bir yolcu değil, fakat malı, parası bitmiş, sıkıntı ve zorluk içinde olan kimsedir. *Tevbe: 9/60... yolda kalmış(lar) ... *İsra: 17/26...yolda kalmışa ... *Rum: 30/38...yolcuya ... *Haşr: 59/7... yolda kalmışlara ... *'Dikkat edilirse' hem merhum Çantay hem de Bulaç “ibnü's-sebil'in karşılığı olarak “yol oğlu” tabirini kullanmakta ve bunu yer yer açıklamaktadırlar. *Oysaki, ne böyle bir tercümeye ne de bunu açıklama çabasına gerek vardır. Çünkü tercümede esas olan, tercümesi yapılan unsurun tercüme edildiği dildeki en uygun karşılığını bulmaktır. *Bu açıdan, îbnu's-sebil “yol oğlu” değildir. *Hem Türkçe'de “yol oğlu” diye bir ifade de yoktur ve kullanılmamaktadır. *Yani, daha açık bir ifadeyle, bugün Türk dilindeki “yolcu, misafir, yolda kalmış” gibi ifadelerin karşılığı “yol oğlu” değildir. *Kaldı ki “ibnu's-sebil” derken Arapların zihninde de “veledu't-tarik” yani “yolun oğlu” gibi acaip bir ifade oluşmamaktadır. *Bilakis, bunu “yolcu, yolda kalmış, misafir vb” şeklinde anlamaktadırlar. Aynca Araplar, “ibn” kelimesini bazı durumlarda “oğul” anlamını hiçbir surette çağrıştırmayacak şekilde de kullanırlar. *Özellikle herhangi bir şahsın yaşı gündeme geldiğinde; misalen; “fulanun ibnu tis'atin ve tis'ine senetin”19 derler. *Bu ifadenin Türkçe'ye “falanca 99 yılın oğludur” diye tercüme edilmesi ve ardından “99 yaşındadır “diye açıklanması doğru değildir. Sonuç olarak şunları söyleyebiliriz: *'“ibnu's-sebil” terkibinin yer aldığı ayetler tercüme edilirken “yol oğlu” şeklindeki bir ifadeye yer verilmemeli, bunun yerine “yolcu ve yolda kalmış” tabirlerinden tercümesi yapılan ayete en uygun olanı seçilmelidir' Örnek: Bakara: 2/177: ... Yetimlere, yoksullara, yolculara, dilencilere...20 İbrâhîm: İbrahim ismi, Süryanice bir kelimedir. Arapça anlamı ile; "Ebû Rahim" (merhametli baba) demektir. *Arapça kullanımı ile Süryanice kullanımı arasında lafız ve mana yönünden bir benzerlik olduğu söylenmiştir. 21 Îbrâm: İbrâm22, bir ipi katlayıp, sağlam bükmek demektir. *Bundan ne suretle olursa olsun bir şeyi sağlamlaştırmak anlaşılır. "Mübrem", muhkem sağlam demektir. 23 Îbret/İ'tibar : İbret24, Besâir ve Müfredât'ta zikredildiği gibi müşahede edileni öğrenmekle henüz müşahede edilmeyeni bilmeye vesile kılınan duruma denilir. *Bu kelimenin aslı "abr "dir. Bir halden bir hale geçme manasını ifade eder. Ubur, gerek yüzerek, gerek gemi, hayvan, köprü veya başka bir araçla suyu, dereyi, denizi geçmek demektir. Bu nedenle gözyaşına da "abre " denilir. Çünkü gözden yanağa geçmektedir. *Aynı kökten gelen "ibare " söyleyenden dinleyene geçen söz, "tabir", rüyanın zahirinden batınına geçmek manasınadır. *Muteber kendisinden ibret alınan, önemli ve yararlanılan dikkate şâyân şey demektir. *Enfes, övülen ve kıymetli, değerli anlamı bundan mecazdır. *İtibarlı şey, itibarlı adam dememiz bundandır. *Diğer kullanımlarında da hep bu geçiş anlamı vardır. Geçide, "ma'ber", geçiş vasıtasına "mi'bir" denilir. Çünkü sınırı geçmek onunla mümkün olur. *Hislerle bilinen ilme "ta'bir " denilir. Çünkü onun sahibi hayal edilen şeylerden düşünülene intikal eder. Lafızlara ibare denilir, çünkü onlar manaları söyleyenin lisanından dinleyenin aklına geçerler. *'Kısaca' ibret almak olarak ifade ettiğimiz i'tibar, müşahede edilen bir bilinene dikkat edip ondan bir meçhulü bilmeye intikal etmek demektir. İbret almak, taaccub ederek mutteîz olmaktır. "Said/mutlu kişi başkasından ibret alandır" denilir. İbtelâ : İmtihan etti demektir. *İbtilâ, imtihandır. İbtilâ ': İbtilâ'25, tecrübe ve imtihan anlamındadır. İki farklı anlama gelir. *'Birisi; bir şeyin gizli bir özelliğini, iç yüzünü tanımayı istemek,' *'diğeri; o şeyin iyi veya kötü yanlarını eksik veya üstün taraflarını ortaya çıkarmaktır.' *İbtilâ', külfet, zahmet, imtihan, tecrübe demektir. "İbtilâ ' " ve "belv " kelimeleri Allah için kullanıldığında, "İmtihan muamelesi yapmak" manasına bir istiaredir ki, nüktesi ilmî deneyin önemine ve hareketlerde deneyin esas alın¬masında kulları irşaddır. 26 İcaf : İcâf, depretmek, yürek oynaması gibi hareket ettirip mustarip kılmak, atı yahut deveyi hızlı olarak yürütmek ve akın etmek anlamlarına gelir. ' *Müfessirlerin bazıları, "îcâf'ı hareket ettirip yormak veya seri yürüyüşle yürütmek diye tefsir etmişlerdir. *Kâmûs mütercimi, "vecif" at ve devenin bir çeşit yürüyüşüne denir, maksat sallanarak yürümesidir ki kalkma ifadesi kullanılır demiştir. *Merkeb gibi binilir demek olan rikab tabiri daha çok deve ile ilgili olarak kullanılır. "Rikab " üzengi manasına da gelir. İcterahu : 'İşleyip kazandılar, "İctirâh " Kazanmak demektir. *"el-Cevârih" Organlar kelimesi de bu köktendir. İddareke : İddareke, bu kelimenin aslı "tedareke "dir. Tedarik ardı ardına yetişip ulanmaktır. *Başka bir deyişle aralıksız olarak arka arkaya gelme, birbirine katılma, sürüp gitme demektir. İddet : İddet, hâmile olup olmadığının bilinmesi için kadmın bekletildiği müddet. İdna : İdnâ27, yaklaştırmak demektir. *"Ala" ile sılalandığında tazmin suretiyle sarkıtmak manasını da ifade ettiğinden, üzerinden sıkı örtmek demek olur. 28 İdrab : İdrab, sözü üstünden altına çevirmek, demektir. *Yani öncekinden vazgeçirterek sonrakine yöneltmektir. Bunu''' "belki" diye tercüme etmek gelenek haline gelmiştir. *Gerçekten, söz atarak da ondan çıkarılmış denecek kadar uygundur. *Ancak, Türkçe'de belki, "idrab"' dan çok, ümit ve ihtimal için kullanılmaktadır. "Dur bakalım, belki gelir" demekte hiç idrab anlamı yoktur. *İdrab,' "yok, hayır", '''"daha doğrusu" '''demektir. Bu anlam kısaltmaya ve erişmeye benzer olması yönüyle fakat, "fakat" kelimesi de "bel" ve "lakin" yerine kullanılır olmuştur. 29 İfâe/Fey' : '''İfâe30, fey' kılmak, yani fey' olmak üzere vermek, havale etmek demektir. *Fey' sözlükte dönmek, çevrilmek ve dönen gölge manalarına masdar ve isim olur. *Râgıb İsfehâni'ye göre; fey'i ve fie övülen duruma dönüşür. *Hucurat: 49/9 ayetindeki tefîe bundandır. *Gölgeye de ancak döndüğü zaman fey'i denir. *Kendisine sahip olmak için herhangi bir zorluğa katlanmadan elde edilen ganimete de fey’i denilmiştir. 31 İfk : İfk, aslı ve esasından ızaklaştırılmış, hakikati tahrif edilmiş söz, yani ifk, yalan, dolan, iftira ve bâtıl şey demektir. *Bühtan da, ansızın atılıp, insanı rahatsız eden iftira demektir. İfrît : İfrit32 kelimesinin, Râgıb'ın Müfredât'ında, kötü, çetin, habis anlamına geldiği ifade edilmektedir. *Şeytan gibi insana da denir. *İbni Kuteybe, ifrît, yaradılışı kuvetli demektir, demiştir. *Aslı toprak demek olan "afer"den gelir. "Afere" güreşti, yere yıktı demektir. *Ebû Amr, İbni Abdi'l-Berr'den naklederek, "dili iyi bilen kelam ehli cinni derecelere ayırırlar, katıksız cinni andıkları zaman 'cinni', çocuklara gelen cinlere 'ervah', alçaklaşıp çetinleşenine 'şeytan', daha da çoğalır ve kuvvetlenirse 'ifrît', çoğuluna da 'efârit' derler" demiştir. *'Demek ki' ifrit, kötülükte ve alçaklıkta ileri gitmiş, tuttuğunu deviren kuvvetli, becerikli, ele avuca sığmaz bir kerata demektir. Bu nitelikleriyle insana da denir. Bu nedenle ayette ayırmak için "cinden" ifadesi kullanılmıştır.33 İftâ ': İftâ'34; bir müşkilin anlatılmasıyla kuvvet vermektir. *Bu terim şer'î işlerde bir meclisin şeriate ait bir yetkisini ifade için de kullanılır. 35 İğliz : Sert ol. Sertlik mânâsına gelen “Ğilzetun ” kökündendir. İhbat : İhbat36, amelin sevabını giderip, yaptığını boşa çıkarmaktır. *Güzel amel, günaha keffaret olup, kötü ameli örttüğü gibi kötü ameller de güzel amelleri boşa çıkarır. *Böylece "ihbat", keffaret ve mağfiretin zıddı olarak kullanılır.37 İhdar : İhdar38, huzura getirmek demetir. *Daha çok suçluyu yakalayıp zorla mahkeme huzuruna getirmek anlamında kullanılır. 39 İhrâb/Tahrîb : İhrâb ve tahrîb 40, her ikisi de harab etmek, yıkmak manalarına gelirse de tahrib, teksir ifade ettiği için daha kuvvetlidir. *İhrâb, bir şeyi muattal/kullanılmaz halde bırakmak veya harab olarak bırakmak, tahrib ise, yıkmak, yani sağlam yapıyı yıkmak demektir. 41 İhsan -Muhsin : İhsan42 kelimesi lügatte iki şekilde açıklanır: birincisi; "ehsanahu"dur. Bir şeyi güzel yapmak demektir. Diğeri de "ehsane ileyh"dir ki ona iyilik etti demektir. *Rasûlullah'tan gelen hadislerde de bir şeyi güzel yapmak olarak tarif edilmiştir ihsan. *İhsan, sarplık ve sağlamlık demek olan "hasenet"ten türemiş olup bir yeri kale gibi sağlam yapmak, kocasının karısını koruması anlamına geçişli, ırzını koruyan, iffetli olmak ve evlenmeler manalarına geçişsiz olur. *Evlenme, hürriyet, İslâm, iffetli olma manalarında kullanılır. *İhsan, güzellemeler, güzel yapmak yani zatında ve Allah indinde güzel olan bir işi gereği gibi yapıp, o işin özündeki güzelliği dış yüzündeki güzellik ile süsleyip ortaya koymak demektir. Zira birçok güzel şey vardır ki, yapılırken çirkinleştirilir. *Peygamber Efendimiz meşhur iman hadisinde ihsanı "Allah'a onu görüyormuşsun gibi kulluk etmendir. Çünkü sen onu görmezsin, o seni görüyor" şeklinde tefsir etmiştir. Şu halde ihsan İslâm'ın kemalindendir. 4/24'te "muhsanat" evli kadın anlamındadır. 43 *Kur'ân'da türevleriyle birlikte yaklaşık 177 âyette geçmektedir. Bu kelimenin aslı "iyi olmak, güzel olmak, anlamında kullanılan "hasune" dir. Bunun karşıtı da kötü olmak anlamına gelen "sâe " dir.Dolayısıyla İhsan; "iyilik, "isâe " kötülük etmek demektir.44 *İslâm'dan önceki dönemde bu kelime, hoş görülen, beğenilen manadaki güzelliği ifade ederdi. O dönem şâ'irlerinden eş-Şammâh, "hüsn" kelimesini görünen bir güzellik anlamında kullanarak şöyle der: *'"Burası (ev), kendisine "güzel boyunlu ve süssüz ey Ceylan!" dediğimiz kızın evidir."'45 *Kur'ân'da ihsan, iman üzerinde bir derece olarak değerlendirilir. Bu dereceye sadece, Allah'a karşı iman ve amellerinde samimi olan kullar yükselebilir. Ve Kur'ân'da şöyle denir: *'"İnanıp iyi işler yapanlara bundan böyle (Allah'a karşı gelmekten) korundukları ve inanıp iyi işler yaptıkları, sonra (yasaklardan) sakınıp (onların) yasaklığına inandıkları ve yine korunup iyilik ettikleri takdirde daha önce yaptıklarından ötürü bir günah yoktur. Allah güzel davrananları sever.”'46 Hamdi Yazır, bu âyetin tefsiriyle ilgi olarak şöyle demektedir: *'"Görülüyor ki bu âyette, iman ve amel-i salih iki kez, takva da üç kez zikredilmiş ve nihayet "ihsan" mertebesine gelinmiştir ki, takvanın bu üç kez zikri, onun muhtelif yönlerine ve derecelerine işaret etmektedir."'47 'İhsan" kelimesinin en güzel tanımı şu hadiste görülür: *'"İhsan" Allah'ı görür gibi ibadet etmendir. Şayet sen O’nu görmüyorsan O, seni görür."'48 *'Netice olarak' "ihsan" kelimesi, Kur'ân muhtevası içinde sadece güzellik ve iyilik manasında kalmamış, takvadan daha üstün bir mertebede kullanılır olmuştur. Câhiliye döneminde ise böyle bir kullanım alanına sahip olmadığını düşünüyoruz.49 İhtilâk : İhtilâk, yalan ve iftira demektir. İkame : İkâme50, "kıyam" veya "kıvam"dan if'al vezninde olarak kaldırıp dikmek, düzeltip doğrultmak, kıymetlendirmek, devam ettirmek, dikkat ederek yapma anlamlarına gelir. ''' Bu anlamdan olarak, namazla ilgisinde bu manaların birinden veya ortak noktalarından beliğ bır istiare yapılmış ve bunun için bir kelimelik "yusallûne " namaz kılarlar yerine, iki kelimelik "yukîmûne's-salâte" namazı ikame ederler ibaresi seçilmiştir. Dikmek ve doğrultmak anlamı ile birlikte değerlendirildiğin¬le "namaz dinin direğidir" hadisi şerifinin gerçek anlamı da ortaya çıkar. Bu hadiste din yüksek bir binaya benzetiliyor, namaz, o binanın direği olarak gösterilirken iman da temeli olarak gösteriliyor. Buna "istiâre-i mekniye"' ve '"istiare bi'1-kinâye" denilir. 51 İqâmu's -Salât : 'İgâmu's-salât, iki manada tefsir edilir: ' '''1. Tasdikten yoksun ikrar *"Artık o müşrikleri bulduğunuz yerde öldürün... Eğer (şirkten) dönüp salâtı iqâme eder ve zekâtı verirlerse (salâtı içâme ve zekâtı ita etmeyi ikrar ederlerse) yollarını tahliye edin!" 52 *"Bir mü'min hakkında zimmet gözetmezler. İşte onlar haddi aşanlardır. Eğer döner, salâtı iqâme, zekâtı ita ederlerse (salâtı ikâme, zekâtı ita etmeyi ikrar ederlerse), artık dînde kardeşlerinizdir." 53 2. Namazın tam-eksiksiz kılınması *"Salâtı iqâme (namazı tam ve eksiksiz kılmayı) ve zekâtı ita etmeyi (farz olan zekâtı vermeyi),.."54 *"Salâtı iqâme ve zekâtı ita edin ve Allah'a güzel bir borç verin." 55 *"Onlar ki gayba (Kur'ân'a, onun Allah'tan Muhammed'e indirildiğine) îmân eder, salâtı iqâme eder (namazı tam ve eksiksiz kılar) ve kendilerine rızık olarak verdiğimizden infak ederler (zekâtı verirler)."56 İktehâme : Hızla girdi demektir. *İktihâm, hızlı ve sert bir şekilde girmek demektir. *Bir kimse düşünmeden kendini bir şeyin içine attığında "iktehame’l-emru" veya kalenin içine attığında da "iktehame’l-hısnu" denir. İktisâd : İktisâd57, amelde itidal, orta yol, ölçülü olma demektir. *"Kasıd"dan türemiştir. *Ne istediğini iyi bilen bir kimse onu hiç eğip bükmeden dosdoğru kasteder. *İstediğinin konusunu ve yerini bilmeyen ise şaşkınlık içindedir. *İfrat tefrit içinde gelir gider. *Bu nedenle iktisad, maksada müeddi/sebep olan amel/eylem demektir. Maliyeye ait ekonominin esası da budur. 58 Îlâ : İlâ, sözlükte mutlak yemin demek ise de, Şeriat'e göre, karısı ile cinsel ilişkiye girmemeye yemin etmek demektir. *Şeriat'te, "kadınlarına îlâ yapanların dört ay beklemesi gerekir" 59 ayeti gereği kadınla cinsel ilişkiye girmemek için yapılan yeminin ismidir. 60 İlâ,üç şekilde tefsir edilir: 1. Ma'a (birlikte/beraber) *"Onların mallarını yemeyin, kendi mallarınızla (ilâ emvâlikum); (ma'a emvâlikum: mallarınızla birlikte) yemeyin!" 61 *"Onun için (benimle birlikte) Harun'u da gönder!" 62 *"(İsâ dedi ki:) "Kim benim Allah'a (Allah ile birlikte) yardımcılarım?" 63 *"Ey îmân edenler! Allah'ın yardımcıları olun. Nitekim, Meryem oğlu İsâ da havarilere, "Kim benim Allah'a yardımcılarım olacak?" demiş. Havariler de, "Allah'ın yardımcıları biziz" demişlerdi"64 2. İlâ, bunun başındaki elif, kelâmda bir sıla (ayrıca anlamı olmayan bir ulama) olarak da kullanılır *"Sizi Kıyamet Günü'ne (Kıyamet Günü için) cem edecektir (toplayacak/bir araya getirecektir)." 65 *İlâ yevmi'l-qıyâme (Kıyamet Günü'ne) ibaresi, li-yevmi'l-qıyâme (Kıyamet Günü için) demek olup, burada elif sıladır. *"Sizi Kıyamet Günü'ne (Kıyamet Günü için)cem edecektir (toplayacak/bir araya getirecektir)." 66 *İlâ yevmi'l-qıyâmeti (Kıyamet Günü'ne) ibaresi, li-yevmi'l-gıyâmeti (Kıyamet Günü için) demek olup, burada elif sıladır. *"Sonra, sizi Kıyamet Günü'ne (Kıyamet Günü için) cem edecektir (toplayacak/bir araya getirecektir)." 67 *İlâ yevmi'l-qıyâmeti (Kıyamet Günü'ne) ibaresi, li-yevmi'l-gıyâmeti (Kıyamet Günü için) demek olup, burada elif sıladır. 3. Qarâbet/yakınlık *"Andolsun ki Nuh'u kavmine gönderdik." 68 *"Onu onlara gönderdik" demektir. *"Ve 'Âd'a da kardeşleri Hûd'u (gönderdik)." 69 *"Ve Semud'a da kardeşleri Salih'i (gönderdik)." 70 Îlâf/Ülfet : İlâf ve ülfet71 aynı kökten türemiş kelimelerdir. îlâf, andlaşmak, antlaşma yapmak, anlaşmak, kaynaşmak demektir. *Ancak, alıştırmak, alıştırılmak, ülfet ettirmek, ülfet ettirilmek şeklinde de tefsir edilmiştir. *Kâmûs'ta, yol emniyeti, yol emniyeti için verilen icazetname, pasaport, himaye manasına da geldiği ifade edilmiştir. *Bu anlamın örfi bir kullanım olması muhtemeldir. 72 İlah : Tanrı, ma'bûd anlamına gelen bu isim, ibadet etmeyi ifade eden elehe, ye'lehu veya tefa'ul şekli olan teellehe'den gelir.73 *Anlam bakımından ism-i mef’ûl sayılır. *Kur'ân'da 96 yerde mücerred, 17 yerde çeşitli muttasıl zamirlere muzaf olarak, 2 yerde tesniye, 33 defa da cem' durumunda kullanılmıştır. *Bu kökten hiç fiil gelmemiş olması dikkat çekicidir. Ma'rife olarak el-İlâh kelimesi de Kur'ân'da kullanılmamıştır.74 İbn Kesir "ilâh" kelimesinin şu anlamları ihtiva ettiğini söylemektedir: a- "Falancaya ısındım. b- "Korktuğu bir iş başına geldi", "Başkası onu korudu, kurtardı," c-"Adam, adama aşırı sevgisinden dolayı yöneldi." d- "Deve yavrusu anasına düşkün oldu." e- “Kulluk etti. “İlah” elimesi, hicaplandı, örtündü, gizlendi “Lâhe, yelihu, lihâ”den türemiştir.75 *Bu tanımlardan anlaşılan şudur: İlâh kelimesi kulluk etmek, hayret ve şaşkınlık içerisinde kalmak, gönülden bağlanıp sığınmak, kendisine tapılan, yüceliğinin karşısında hayrete düşülen, duyularla idrak edilemeyen varlık gibi manalara da gelmektedir.76 *Diğer bir ifade ile İlâh; kalplerin saygı, korku, umut, dua, tevekkül, tevbe ve sonsuz sevgiyle kendisine bağlandığı şey demektir. Bu da gösteriyor ki, her türlü saygıya lâyık olan yalnızca Allah'tır.77 *Ayetlerde belirtildiğine göre ilâh bizatihi var olan, başkasına muhtaç olmayan, ebedî hayatla diri olan, yaratan, öldürüp dirilten, rızık veren, ilmiyle bütün varlıkları kuşatan, esirgeyen ve bağışlayan en yüce varlıktır.78 *Câhiliye döneminde''' "ilâh" kelimesinin bilindiğini o döneme ait şiirlerden ve dini yaşantıyla ilgili tutum ve davranışlardan anlıyoruz. '''Nitekim en-Nâbiğatu'z-Zubyânî şöyle der: *'"İlâh, Süleyman'a, insanlar arasında ol ve onları koru dedi."'79 *Diğer tarftan putperest Arapların telbiyesi de bu konuda bize ipuçları vermektedir. *"Buyur Allahım! buyur! Buyur, Senin ortağın yoktur. Ancak bir ortağın vardır, o da senin hükmündedir. Sen ona ve onun sahip olduklarına hükmedersin "80 *İlâh kelimesi aslında gerçek tanrıya ait olamakla beraber, Arapça'da genel anlamda tanrı için kullanılan bir cins isimdir. *Gerçek ilâh olamasa bile, bazıları tarafından tapınmaya konu edilmiş olan her varlık, bu kelime ile gösterilmektedir. *Buna rağmen Kur'ân'da, ekseriya gerçek ilâh için kullanılmış olup, bâtıl tanrılar için kullanımı oldukça azdır; *Ancak Allah, (c.c.) bu kelimeyi batıl tanrılar için kullandığında, ya müşriklerden nakil ve hikaye ettiği sözlerde getirir veya bir zamirle onlara nisbet eder.81 *Gerçek Ma'buda isim olarak kullanılan "Allah" lafzının da,' "ilâh"' kavramında yer alan hemzenin atılması ve daha sonra bunun yerine "el" takısının getirilmesi ve "lâm"ın lama idğam (girdirme) edilmesi suretiyle elde edildiği söylenmiştir. *Bazılarına göre ise herhangi bir şeyden türemeyip câmid bir isim olarak''' "Allah'"a ad olarak kullanmıştır.82 Îlhâd -Mülhid : 'İlhâd83, lahde koymak demektir. Doğruluktan eğrilmek, Hak'tan batıla sapmak anlamına gelir.' *Râgıb, "ilhad"ın iki türlü olduğunu söylemiştir; birisi, Allah'a şirk isnadı, diğeri sebeplerde şirk ilhadıdır. *Birincisi imana aykırıdır. İkincisi ise imanı iptal etmezse de tutanaklarını zayıflatır. *Ayetlerde ilhad, doğru mana vermeyip, doğru yoldan ayrılarak eğrisine çekmek demek olur. *Yalanlamayı, yanlış yorumlamayı da kapsar. Bundan dolayı Türkçe'de ilhad; ta'til, ateizm manasına da kullanılır. 84 *Kur'ân'da dört âyette zikredilen bu kelime, (le-he-de) kökünden gelir. *Lügatta "meyledip yönelmek, gerçekten sapmak, ayrılık, inkar, gerçek itikattan ayrılarak, eğriliğe sapmak, Allah'ın varlığına ve birliğine inanmamak, normalden meyletmek, istikametten ayrılmak, mücadele ve münakaşa, dinsizlik” gibi anlamları ihtiva etmektedir. *Istılahta ise, Allah Teâlâ'ya isim ve vasıf vermede, kayıtsız, lâubalî olmak, O'nun varlığı veya birliğini inkar etmek, dini açıdan disiplinsiz kişilerin yoluna meyletmek, tabi olmak anlamlarına gelir.85 *İlhâda sapan kişiye mülhid denir. *Aynı kökten gelen' "el-Lahd"' ise "mezarın bir yanına oyulan yarığa" denir. *Lehdin çoğulu '"el-hâd" dır. Ayrıca "lehd", mağarayı andıran, mahzen gibi, ölülerin içinde biri üzerine konulduğu ve işaretle belirlendiği bir yer manasına da gelir. *"İlhâd" ise, kabre bir oyuk yapmak manasına geldiği gibi, meyletmek ve başkasından yüz çevirmek manasında da kullanılır. *Batıl mezhep üzere olanlara da "mülhi d" (ateist) denir.86 *İlhad kavramı Kur'ân'ı Kerim'de dört ayette geçmekte ve bu ayetlerde "Allah'ın isimlerini tahrif etme ve onları inkâr etme, Kur'ân'ın Allah tarafından gönderildiğine inanmama veya onu başkasına nisbet etme gibi anlamlarda kullanıldığı görülmektedir.87 *İslâm bilginleri bu kavramla ilgili çeşitli görüşler öne sürmüşlerdir. *Nitekim Hâzin, tefsirinde, İbn Abbâs'ın konuyla ilgili şöyle dediğini nakleder: "İlhad ", mutedil davranmaktan ve doğruluktan (meyledip) ayrılmaktır. *Kur'ân'daki manası ise, sözü asıl yerinden kaydırarak yani meylettirip saptırarak, uygunsuz bir yere yerleştirmektir.88 *Kur'ân'ın genel bağlamında ise bu kelime, Kur'ân'da ve Sünnette belirtilmeyen bir isimle Yüce Allah'a isim vermek demektir.89 *İslâm'dan önceki dönemde ise, ilhâd, bu manalarıyla değil, sadece lügat anlamlarıyla biliniyordu. Nitekim İbn Manzûr, kailini zikretmeksizin konuyla ilgili şu beyitleri örnek verir: *“Kabire (lahde) konulup yok oluncaya kadar."; "Kiprikleri içine gömülmüş göz bebekleri."90 *İbn Sikkît ise "mülhidi", hakdan uzaklaşan ve böylece doğru olmayan şeyleri hakka yamamaya kalkışan biri olarak tanımlar.91 *Görüldüğü gibi yukarıda "ilhâd" kavramına verilmeye çalışılan manaların üçünde de "sapma, eğilme ve meyletme” söz konusudur. *Bu sebepten, hakdan yüzünü dönüp, batıla meyleden ve batıl mezhep üzere yaşayanlara "mülhid " (ataist) denmiştir. *İşte bu anlam câhiliye döneminde bilinmemiştir diyebiliriz.92 İlham : 'İlham93, bir şeyi bir defada yutmak mânâsına lehm'den if’al olup anında yutturmak manasınadır. ' *Bundan dolayı gönüle ilka ve telkin mânâsına da kullanılır. 94 İll : '''İll95, keskinlik ve parlaklık manasından türetilmiş, feryad, yemin, ahid, yakınlık anlamlarına gelir. *İbranice "ill"in Arapçalaştırılmış olarak "ilah" demek olduğu ifade edilmiştir. 96 İllâ : İllâ, dört şekilde tefsir edilir: *İllâ'nın bir türü istisnadır; diğer bir türü ise istisnaya benzemekle birlikte yeni bir söz başlangıcıdır, 1. İstisna *"O gün dostlar birbirlerine düşman olacaktır." 97 *Sonra dostlar'dan istisna yapılarak buyuruluyor ki: *"Muttakiler istisnâ/müstesnâ (muttakiler birbirlerine düşman olmayacaklar)." 98 *"Onlar ki, Allah ile birlikte diğer bir ilaha çağırmazlar; Allah'ın haram kıldığı nefsi -hakk ile olması dışında- öldürmezler ve zinâ etmezler. Kim bunları işlerse ceza ile karşılaşır." 99 *Daha sonra istisnada bulunularak şöyle buyurulmaktadır: *"Tevbe eden, îmân eden ve sâlih amel işleyenler istisnâ/müstesnâ (böyle bir kimse, ne günah, ceza ile karşılaşır, ne de ateşte kalır)." 100 2. İstisnaya, benzemekle birlikte istisna olmayıp yeni bir kelam/ifade başlangıcı *"De ki (ey Nebi): "Ben kendim için ne bir faydaya mâlikim, ne de bir zarara"' (bunu asla yapamam)" 101' *Burada ifade tamam olmakta, sonra yeni bir cümleye başlanarak buyurulmaktadır ki: *"Allah'ın dilediği müstesna"' (muhakkak o (Allah'ın dilediği), gelip beni bulur)." 102' *"De ki: "Ben kendim için ne bir zarara mâlikim, ne de bir faydaya" (Bunu asla yapamam)." 103 *İfade burada tamamlanmakta olup sonra yeni bir cümleye başlanarak buyurulmaktadır ki: *"Allah'ın dilediği müstesna (işte o Allah'ın dilediği, muhakkak gelip beni bulur). Her ümmetin (azaba dair) bir eceli vardır."104 *"(İbrahim dedi ki): "Ben, O'na şirk koştuklarınızdan korkmam." 105 *Daha sonra yeni bir cümleye başlanarak buyuruluyor ki: *"Rabbimin dilediği müstesna (Rabbimin dilediği gelip beni bulur)." 106 *"Ona (milleti şirke) dönmemiz bizim için olacak şey değildir." 107 *Sonra yeni bir cümleye başlanarak buyuruluyor ki: *"Rabbimiz Allah'ın dilemesi müstesna (o takdirde bizi ona dâhil eder/döndürür)." 108 *"Onlar orada (asla) ölümü tatmazlar."109 *Sonra yeni bir cümleye başlanarak buyuruluyor ki: *(Dünyada tattıkları) ilk ölüm müstesna. 110 *"Onun yanında hiçbir kimsenin karşılığı ödenmesi gereken bir nimeti yoktur (Ebû Bekr'in yanında/üzerinde, Bilal'e karşılığını vermesi gereken Bilal'in bir nimeti yok ki, Ebû Bekr onu, o nimete karşılık olarak azad etmiş olsun. Aksine Ebû *Bekr, Bilal'i, Allah'ın rızasını kazanmak için azad etmiştir)!." 111 *Daha sonra yeni bir cümleye başlanarak buyurulmaktadır ki: *"Ancak (illâ) Yüce Rabbinin vechini/rızasını aramak için." 112 *"Sen sadece hatırlatıcısın. Üzerlerine musallat kılınmış bir zorba değilsin." 113 *İfade burada tamamlanmakta olup sonra yeni bir cümleye başlanarak buyurulmaktadır ki: *"Ancak (illâ) kim yüz çevirip küfr ederse, Allah onu en büyük azâb ile azâblandırır."114 *"Andolsun biz insanı ahsen-i takvimde halkettik. Son¬ra onu aşağıların aşağısına döndürdük." 115 *İfade burada tamamlandıktan sonra yeni bir cümleye başlanarak buyurulmaktadır ki: *"İmân edip sâlih ameller işleyenler müstesna (illâ); onlar için sonu gelmeyen bir ecir vardır." 116 *"O gaybı (azabın ne zaman geleceğine dair gaybı) bilendir. Fakat gaybını (azabın vaktini) hiçbir kimseye izhar etmez." 117 *Sonra yeni bir cümleye başlanarak buyurulmaktadır ki: *"Razı olduğu bir rasûl müstesna (illâ). Elbette ki onun (rasûlün) önünden ve ardından gözetleyiciler dizer." 118 *"Sizi yanımıza yaklaştıracak olan mallarınız ve evlatmeller işleyenler müstesna (illâ), (işte bu, onları Allah'a yakınlaştırır). İşte onların amellerine karşılık mükâfaatları kat kat olacaktır." 120 3. Herhangi bir şeye dair haber vermek *"Hiçbir şey yoktur ki,"121 *Sonra, ona dair şu haber verilmektedir: *"Hazineleri yanımızda olmasın; (illâ)." *"Biz onları indirmeyiz ki," 122 *Sonra, ona dair şu haber verilmektedir: *"Belli bir ölçüyle olmasın (illâ)."123 *"Siz (başka) değilsiniz," 124 *Sonra, onların durumuna dair haber vererek buyurmaktadır ki: *"Ancak (illâ) bizim gibi bir beşersiniz."125 *"Rasûlleri onlara dedi ki: "Biz (başka) değiliz,"126 *Sonra, durumlarını haber vererek dediler ki: *"Ancak (illâ) sizin gibi bir beşeriz." 127 *"Siz (başka) değilsiniz," 128 *Sonra haber vererek buyurmaktadır ki: *"Ancak (illâ) apaçık bir dalâlet içindesiniz."129 4. Gayr/başka *"Eğer o ikisinde Allah'ın gayrı/Allah'tan başka (illâ) ilahlar olsaydı, ikisi de fesada uğrardı. Arşın rabbi Allah onların nitelemelerinden münezzehtir."130 *"Eğer hak hevalarına uysaydı, gökler, yer ve içlerindekiler fesada uğrardı."131 *Lâ ilahe illallah sözü de, bihi ğayrullâh (Allah'tan başka/Allah dışında ilah yoktur) demektir. Aynı şekilde Kur'ân'da geçen bütün lâ ilahe illallah ibareleri, lâ ilahe gayrullah (Allah'tan başka/Allah dışında ilah yoktur) anlamındadır. 132 İlliyyîn : İlliyyîn133 kelimesinin kökü konusunda farklı görüşler vardır. *Müfessirler ise bu kelimeyi yüksekten yükseğe nihayetsiz, mekanların en yükseği, arşın sağ ayağı ve sema şeklinde tefsir etmişlerdir. *Kur'ân: "illiyyîn nedir?" diye sormuş, "O kitaben merkum'dur (yazılmış bir kitap)tır" diye cevap vermiştir.134 İlm : el-İlm, üç şekilde tefsir edilir: ''' '''1. Görmek *"Andolsun ki, sizi deneyeceğiz; tâ ki içinizden mücahidleri bilelim (na'lem) (yani, görelim)." 135 *Çünkü Yüce Allah, fiilen cihâd etmeden önce onlardan kimlerin cihâd edeceğini, kimlerin cihâd etmeyeceğini bilmektedir. *Onun için bilelim ifadesi, burada görelim anlamındadır. Çünkü mücâhid, fiilen cihâd edinceye kadar -henüz cihâd etmemiş olduğundan- Allah'ın onun cihâdını görmesi sözkonusu değildir, fakat onun cihâd edeceğini bilir. *"Yoksa Allah içinizden cihâd edenleri bilmeden (ya'lem) (görmeden) ve sabredenleri bilmeden (belalara sabrettiğinizi görmeden) cennete gireceğinizi mi sandınız?!" 136 *Yoksa Allah içinizden cihâd edenleri bilmeden (ya'lem) (yani, görmeden) bırakılacağınızı mı sandınız?! 137 *Benzeri âyetler çoktur. 2. Bizatihi ilm *Sırlarını ve ilan ettiklerini bilir. 138 *"Şüphe yok ki O, sözden açığa vurulanı da bilir, gizlediğinizi de bilir." 139 *Bu buyruklardaki ilm ile kasdedilen, "bizatihi ilim"dir. O, yaratmadan öncesini de, olanı da, ola¬cağı da bilir. 3. İzin *"Bilin ki (o Kur’an) ancak Allah'ın ilmi ile indirilmiştir."140 İlteffeti’s-sâku bi’s-sâk :141 *Ahiretin ilk, dünyanın son şiddeti insana geldiğinde sözü şu olur:' Bacaklar birbirine dolandı. Şu şekilde de söylenir: Bacakları birbirine dolandı. Bacakları yapışmış/birbirine geçmiş kadına "leffa/şişman" dendiği gibi. 142' *... Bacakları birbirine dolanır. Ölümün sıkıntı ve korkusu anında insan, bacaklarının üzerine yığılır ve kaçamaz. *Katade, "ayakları ölür ve onu taşıyamaz; oysa ki daha önce diri bir şekilde onların üzerinde duruyordu"demiştir. *"Sak" şiddetle ilgili bir deyim olması hasebiyle dünyadan ayrılmanın şiddetiyle ahireti karşılamanın şiddetinin birleştiği zaman (anlamında olduğu) söylenmiştir. *Said b. Müseyyeb: Onlar ölünün kefene bürünen bacaklarıdır demiştir. 143 *... İbn-i Abbas şöyle demiştir: Yani dünya günlerinden son günün şiddeti ile ahiret günlerinden ilk günün şiddeti birbirine dolandı/geçti. *Veki', Beşir b. Muhacir'den Hasan'ın şöyle dediğini rivayet etmiştir: Bacakların birbirine dolanması ikisinin kefende bir araya gelmesidir. 144 *... Dünyanın son şiddetinin ahiretin ilk şiddetiyle birleşmesi.' "Sak"'ı olayın şiddetini kasdettiklerinde ve korkunçluğunu bildirdiklerinde zikrederler... 145 *Lafzen, "ayaklar ayaklara dolaşmakta" - "yaşanmakta olan hayatın, ömrün son demiyle birleşmesinden doğan sıkıntıyı" gösteren deyimsel bir ifade146, Zemahşeri tarafından işaret edildiği gibi, sak (lafzen, "baldır"), çoğu zaman mecazi olarak "zorluk", "sıkıntı", "şiddet" (şiddeh) anlamında kullanılır; meşhur kameti’l-harbu ale's-sak" savaş şiddetle başladı" ifadesi, bunun bir örneğidir. 147 *Müfessirlerden bazıları "sak" kelimesini lügat manasın¬da almışlardır. *Onlara göre bundan kastolunan "ölüm zamanı bacakların kuruyarak birbirine yapışmasıdır". *Bazıları da bunu bir deyim olarak anlamışlardır. O zaman manası çok zorluk, şiddet ve musibet anlamlarına gelir. *Yani, birincisi bu dünyadaki herşeyden ayrılma musibeti, ikincisi öte dünyada bir suçlu olarak yakalanma musibetidir. *Her kafir, fasık, facir ve münafık bununla karşı karşıya kalacaktır. 148 *Anlaşıldığı kadarıyla Araplar "bacakların birbirine dolanması" deyimini belli bir tehlike karşısında duyulan korku, sıkıntı ve heyecan anlamında kullanmışlardır. Bu deyim meallerimize şu şekilde yansımıştır: *Elmalı : Ve dolaşır el ayak, bacağa bacak. *Çantay: Bacak da bacağa dolaştı mı? *Kımıldanmayacak bir hale geldiği, yahud dünyadan ayrılış derdiyle ahirete yöneliş elemi birbiriyle çarpıştığı zaman.149 *D.İ.B., Atay: Bacaklar birbirine dolaşır. *Bilmen: Ve bacak da bacağa dolaşmış olacaktır. *Yavuz: (ölümün şiddetinden de) bacak bacağa dolanmıştır. *Davudoğlu, Koçyiğit: bacak, bacağa dolaşır. *Ateş, T.D.V, Varol: Ve bacak bacağa dolaşır. *Bulaç: (Ölüm korkusunda) ayaklar da birbirine (ayak ayağa) dolaştığında. *Y. Öztürk: Dolaşmıştır el-ayak / kol-bacak. *A. Öztürk: Bacak bacağa dolaştığı (zaman). *Hizmetli: Bacakları birbirine dolaşır. *Piriş: Bacaklarından can çekilmiş. *Yapılan bu tercümeler arasında bizce en doğrusu Elmalı ve Y. Öztürk'ünkidir. *Çünkü Türkçe'de sıkıntı, zorluk ve tehlike anlamında kullanılan deyimlerden birisi de "eli ayağı birbirine dolaşmaktır. *Her ne kadar ayetin metninde "el" lafzı geçmiyorsa da kanaatimizce Türkçesi'nde bunu kullanmanın herhangi bir sakıncası yoktur. *Çünkü Arapça aslını en güzel ifade eden karşılık budur. *Dolayısıyla biz bu deyimin tercümeleri için Elmalı ve Y. Öztürk'ü de referans kabul ederek şu önerilerde bulunuyoruz: '- Ve dolaşır el-ayak, bacağa bacak. (Elmalı)' '- Dolaşmıştır el-ayak/kol bacak. (Y. Öztürk)' '- Eli ayağı birbirine dolaştı, vb.' Örnek: *'Eli ayağı birbirine dolaşır/dolaştı.' İmâm : İmam, sözlerinde ve fiillerinde kendisine uyulan önder demektir. *İmâm, öne düşmek, öne geçmek, kastedilen ve tabi olunan anlamına gelen masdardan "me'mum" (uyulan) anlamında isim olmuştur. *Müktedabih; ön, öncül demektir. *Şu halde imâmet-i kübrâ, din ve dünya işlerinde insanlara öncülük ve riyaset etmektir. *Bunun en son ve en yüce mertebesi risalettir. *Bakara: 2/124 ayetindeki iman kelimesi, dinî bir şeriata sahip olmak ve insanları bununla yönetmek, insanların önüne geçirmek demektir. 150 İman-Mü’min : İmân151"el-İmân ", lügatte "emn " ve "el-emanu " "eman " kökünden türemiş, if'al vezninde bîr kelimedir. Hemzesi, ta'diye (geçişli kılmak) ve bazan sayruret (olmak, hal değiştirmek) anlamında kullanılır. *Geçişli olduğuna göre, güven vermek, emin kılmak demektir. *Allah'ın isimlerinden olan mu'min de bu anlamdadır. *Sayruret (olmak) manasına olduğuna göre de emin olmak demek olur. *Aynı zamanda sağlam, güvenilir olmak, itimad etmek manasındadır. *Buna dinimizde inanmak denir. *Dil bilimde ise, mutlaka tasdik etmek anlamındadır. Çünkü tasdik eden, tasdik ettiğini yalanlamaktan emin kılmış veya kendisi yalandan emin olmuş olur. *İman, bu manalarda "âmenuhu" (ona inandı) gibi bizzat geçişli olur. *Bununla bereber, "âmene bihi" veya "âmene lehu" gibi "ba" veya''' "lam"' harfleri ile de geçişli olur. *"Ba" harfi ile geçişli olduğu zaman, itiraf manasını, "lam" harfi ile geçişli olduğunda da iz'an ve kabul anlamını içine alır. *Bunun için '"ellezîne yu'minûne bi'1-gaybi" "gaybi tasdik ve itiraf ederler" yahut, "tasdik ettiklerini huzurda da gıyaben de tasdik ve itiraf ederler" demek olur.' *Bir şeyi tasdik etmek, onu doğru olarak almak demektir. *"Sıdk" ise ya kelime ya da söz/kelam ile ilgili olduğundan, imanın da müteallakına taalluku (ilgilendiğiyle ilişkisi) bu nisbette/ölçüde çeşitli şekillerde cereyan eder. *Mesela Allah'a iman ile Allah'ın kitabına ve ahirete iman şekillerinde bazı farklar vardır. *Bununla beraber tasdikin esas kaynağı doğru sözde, doğru sözün kaynağı ve hükmün doğruluğunda yani olaya uygunluğundadır. *Zihin ve dış, başka bir deyişle kalp ve göz, işte doğruluk ve gerçeklik, bu karşılıklı iki taraf arasındaki doğruluk ve uygunluk ölçüsündedir. *Olaya uygun olan ve uygun olabilen zihin ve kalp doğru, bunun zıddı doğru değildir. *Şu halde iman ve tasdikin başlangıcı, bu doğruluk ve uygunluk ölçüsünü kabul ve itiriaf etmektir. *Aynı olay insan ruhunda veya huzurunda/varlığında bizzat mevcut ise bu görülebilir, algılanabilir bir tasdiktir. *Hissî veya aklî apaçıklığı tasdik etmek gibi. *Tasdik, doğrudan doğruya bizzat kendisi tarafından değilse de, hazır olan bir delil veya bir gösterici aracılığı ile gerçekleşiyor ise bu gıyabı bir tasdiktir. *Bu durumdaki o görünmeyen olay benzerleri ve zıtlarıyla, az çok kıyas edilebiliyor ve sınırlanabilıyorsa, delilin devamlığı ve yansımasındaki zaman süreci ölçüsünde, özetli veya etraflıca tasdik, resmî veya sınırlı bir bilgi belirli bir tasavvur ifade eder. *Olay görünmeyen eşsiz ve zıtsız, benzersiz ve nazırsız ise, o görünmeyen tasdik, sınırlı bir bilgi değil, sınırsız bir mutlak inanma olur. Genellikle iman denince bu anlaşılır. *Bu iman, ilmin hem başı hem gayesidir. *Bundaki sağlıklı biliş ilme ait bilişten yüksek ve kuvvetlidir. *Zira her tasavvura bağlı sınırlama delil olarak alınmayıp da, istenilen bizzat, doğrudan doğruya alındığında bu durum kesin bilgi önünde bir engel oluşturabilir ve bildiğinin ötesini inkar ederek cahil kalır. *Fakat böyle bir sınırsız imana layık olan yalnızca Allah'tır. *Allah'a iman bu şekilde görünenden görünmeyene sonsuz olarak uzanır gider. *Genel olarak dilbilimde tasdik, ya sözlü veya fiilî olur. Sözlü tasdik de biri kalbe diğeri dile ait olmak üzere iki türlüdür. '''Bu anlamda tasdikin üç derecesi vardır:' 1- Kalb ile tasdik 2- Dil ile tasdik, 3- Fiil ile tasdiktir. *Bu da kalb ile veya dil ile tasdikten birine veya her ikisine yakın olup olmadığına göre birkaç dereceye ayrılır. 152 *Emn kökünden if’al ölçüsünde bir mastar olan bu kavram, bir kişiyi, söylediği konuda tasdik etmek, söylediklerini kabullenmek, gönül rahatlığıyla yani şek ve şüpheye düşmeden benimsemek, karşısındakine güven vermek, ona içten ve yürekten inanmak demektir.153 *İslâm ıstılahında ise kısaca "Allah'ı bilgi ve ilimle tasdik etme, kabul etme ve O'na inanma demektir."154 *Kalp ile tasdik, dil ile ikrar ve amelin hepsine birden iman denildiği gibi155, tek tek bunların her birine de iman denmektedir.156 *İmân kelimesi "emn" kökünden gelir. Kelimenin asıl manası; "korku karşısında emniyet ve güven duymaktır." ''' *Bir diğer manası da "Bir şeye veya birisine inanıp güvenmektir."157' *Câhiliye döneminde bu kelime mutlak anlamda tasdik manasında kullanılmaktaydı.158 *'Nitekim o dönem şairlerinden el-A'şâ bir şiirinde şöyle demektedir:' *'"İtimada şayan şarap tüccarını, şarap fıçılarını gizlediği sahan, gümüş kadeh ve ibrikle kendisine şarap sunulurken gördüm.”'159 *Kanaatimize göre Izutsu'nun şu görüşü, iman kavramına daha net bir açıklık getirmektedir. *Nitekim ona göre iman; Arapça'da tasdik demektir. *Fakat Allah, vahyinde onu öyle kullanmıştır ki, tüm itaat fiilleriyle, itaatten kaçış eylemlerinin adı olmuştur. *Bu eylemler ister olumlu, ister olumsuz olsun, kişi onlarla Allah'ın cemalini arar. *Yani iman; Allah'a hizmet amacıyla itaat fiillerini yerine getirmek ve itaatsizlik eylemlerinden kaçış demektir.160 *İşte câhiliyede sadece tasdik ve güven anlamında kullanılan bu kelime, Kur’an’la bu mananın yanında, bir de itaat fiilerini kapsamış, böylelikle dille tasdik etmenin yanında, Allah'ın gönderdiği bütün emir ve nehiyleri, kalple de doğrulamaya "iman" denmiştir. Bu da kelimenin İslâm'la kazandığı manadır denebilir.161 'İmân, dört manada tefsir edilir:' '''1. Tasdik sözkonusu olmaksızın lisân ile îmân ikrarı' *"O şundan: onlar îmân etmişler (onlar aleniyette lisânları ile ikrar etmişler), sonra küfretmişlerdir (gizlide küfretmişlerdir; Nebi'yi (Allah'ın salâtı ve bereketi o'nun üzerine olsun) ve o'nun getirdiklerini tasdik etmemişlerdir) de bu yüzden kalblerine mühür vurulmuştur. Artık onlar anlamazlar." 162 *"Ey îmân edenler (kalblerinin tasdiki olmaksızın lisânlarıyla ikrarda bulunanlar)! Mallarınız ve evlatlarınız sizi Allah'ın zikrinden alıkoymasın."163 *"İmân edenlerin (kalblerinin tasdiki olmaksızın lisânlarıyla ikrarda bulunanların) kalblerinin Allah'ın zikrine huşu duymalarının zamanı gelmedi mi?!" 164 *"Ey îmân edenler (kalblerinin tasdiki olmaksı¬zın lisânlarıyla ikrarda bulunanlar)! Allah'ın kendilerine gazâb ettiği bir kavmi velî edinmeyin!"165 2. Gizlide ve aleniyette/açıkta tasdik *"İmân edenler (açıkta ve gizlide tasdik edenler) ve sâlih amel işleyenler var ya, işte bunlar halkın en hayırlılarıdır." 166 *"Mü'min ve mü'mineleri (açıkta ve gizlide tasdik eden mü'min erkekleri ve mümin kadınları) altlarından ırmaklar akan cennetlere sokmak..."167 3. Tevhîd *"Kim îmâna (tevhide) küfr ederse ameli boşa gider."168 *"İmâna (tevhide) çağırılıyordunuz da küfrediyordunuz." 169 *"Kalbi îmân (tevhîd) ile mutmain olduğu halde zorlananlar müstesna..." 170 4. Şirk içinde/şirk ile bir imân *"Onların (Arab müşriklerinin) çoğu, şirk koşmaksızın Allah'a îmân etmezler."171 *Bu âyette, Arab müşrikleri ve onların îmân edişleri sözkonusu edilmektedir. *"Andolsun ki, onlara, "Kendilerini kim yarattı"' diye sorsan,' "Allah"' derler. " 172' *"Andolsun ki, onlara, "Gökleri ve yeri kim yarattı?" diye sorsan,"Allah" derler." 173 *İşte onların îmânı böyledir; fakat onlar bu halleriyle Allah'a şirk koşmaktadırlar. *Ehl-i Kitap da rasûllerin ve kitapların bazısına îmân ederler, bazısını da inkâr ederler. *Allah boyleleri için,"İşte onlar, kâfirlerin ta kendileridir."174 buyurmaktadır. *Bu sebeble onların, rasûllerin ve kitapların bazılarına îmân etmelerinin kendilerine bir faydası olmaz. *Çünkü hepsine îmân etmemişlerdir. 175 İmlal : İmlâl176, "imlâ" kelimesinin aslı veya eş anlamlısıdır. Bir şeyi ezbere söyleyip yazdırmak demektir. 177 İmtâzu : Ayrılın. *"Temyîz" iki şeyin arasını ayırmak, demektir. İn'am : İn'âm178, nimet vermek, nimet ulaştırmaktır. *Geçişlidir. "Ala ile sılalandığında nimet verenin yüceliğini ve nimetin yüce ve yüksekliğini de ifade eder. *Nimet insanın tad aldığı durum yani güzel durumdur ki, mutluluk tadı demektir. *Bundan alınarak bu tad almaya, sebep olan şeylere ad olmuştur. *Aslı yumuşaklık demek olan "nüûmet" ile ilgilidir. *Arapça'da ilk manada, daha çok üstün ile "na'met" şeklinde kullanılır. *Nitekim, "kem ni'metin la na'mete lehu" denilmiştir. Yani nice nimet sahipleri vardır ki "tena'ümü"/nimetten nasibi yoktur. *Örneğin, ekmeği vardır yiyemez, yerse tadını alamaz. Allah'ın nimet vermesi asıl budur. *Allah'ın nimetleri sayılamayacak kadar çoktur. *Ancak dünya ve ahiret nimetleri olarak bu nimetleri iki başlık altında toplayabiliriz. *Dünya nimetleri de vehbî/Allah'tan ve çalışarak elde edilen olarak ikiye ayrılır. *Yani maddî ve manevî nimetler diye de düşünebiliriz. *Manevî nimetler; ruhun üflenmesi, akıl ve zekânın parlaması, bunlara tabî olan anlayış, vicdan, fikir, konuşma şeklinde sıralanabilir. *Maddî nimetler ise; vücut, vücut organları ve bu organların niteliklerine yönelik nimetler. *Çalışarak elde edilen nimetlere örnek olarak, nefsi utanılacak şeylerden temizleme, ilim ve marifet, üstün ahlâk, cömertlik, yiğitlik, doğruluk, mevki ve makam sahibi olmak ve mal mülk kazanmak gibi. *"En'amte aleyhim" ifadesinde dile getirilen nimet, sırât-ı müstakimdir. ' *Doğru yol nimetini vermenin kayıtsız şartsız nimet verme hatta her türlü nimeti verme anlamında olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. *Gerçekten yol nimeti en büyük nimettir. *Çünkü herhangi bir nimetin kanunî yolunu elde etmek o nimeti bir defa değil daima elde etme sonucunu doğurur. *İlimlerin ve fenlerin önemi de bundandır. *Birisinden on liralık bir yardım istemekle, daima, her zaman on lira getirecek bir yol, bir sebep istemek arasında ne kadar fark vardır. 179 İnabe : 'İnâbe180, hakka meyletme, hakka yönelme, Hakk'ın ayetlerini derinlemesine düşünmek ve tefekkür etmekle yapılan tevbedir. *Asıl anlamı, hayır için sıraya girmek, hayır ve iyilikte yarışmak demektir. 181 İnah : İnâh182, bir şeyin vaktinin gelip çatması, bir şeyin kemalini bulup yetişmesi, olgunlaşması anlamlarına gelir. 183 İnfak : İnfâk184, malın elden çıkarılması, harcanıp sarfedilmesi demektir. *Şer'an, farz, vacip, mendup gibi kısımlara ayrılır. *Bu "infak" karinesiyle ya "rızık" 'mala tahsis edilir veya '"infak" mecaz yoluyla maldan başkası için de kullanılır. Açık olan birincisidir, ikincisi de muhtemeldir. *Münâfikûn Sûresi dokuzuncu ayette "size rızık olarak verdiklerimizden infak ediniz" buyurulmakta. *Burada infak en genel anlamda kullanılmakta ve''' "sende bir şekilde var olan nimet ve rıztklardan diğer kullara da ver'" demektir. *Bu ayette mü'minlerin yalnız mal ve evlatlarıyla uğraşmamaları, çalışarak Allah'ın kendilerine verdiklerinden, onun yolunda, onun için infak ederek, ölmeden efendilik mertebesine yükselmeye gayret etmeleri, Allah'a böyle bir yüzle gitmeleri tavsiye edilmektedir. *Gerçekte asıl izzet yemekte değil yedirmektedir. *Kendileri patlayasıya yiyip de Allah için yedirmekten, zekât vermekten kaçınan, yanı başındaki komşusunun, cemaatindeki muhtaçların ihtiyacını düşünmeyen harisler insanlıkla ilgisi olmayan zarara uğramışlardan başkası değillerdir. Böylelerinin yüzündendir ki sedler yıkılır, Ye'cüc Me'cüc yeryüzünü tahrip eder. *Dünyada insanlık alemini en fazla yoran, boğuşturup çarpıştıran bu infak meselesidir. *Alçak toplumların çatışma ve mücadeleleri hep yemek davası üzerinde dolaşır. *Onlar hep başkasının kazancından yemek isterler. *Güçleri yeterse zor ve zulümle, yahut hırsızlıkla almağa çalışırlar. *Olmazsa dilencilik zilletini adet edinirler. *Bütün bunlar ben yiyeyim, sen yeme diye kavga ederler. *Yükseklerin, yüksek toplumların münakaşaları ise yedirmek, infak etmek ve muhtaç olanların ihtiyaçlarına yetişerek Allah'a kullukta yükselmek yarısı içinde olurlar. *İnfak etmenin zamanı ve mal bakımından herhangi bir sınırı yoktur. Al-i İmran: 3/134'te mü'minlerin özellikleri sayılırken' "onlar, genişlikte ve darlıkta, mallarından infak ederler" yani fakirlikte ve zenginlikte infak ederler demektedir. *Yani az olan azından az olarak, çok olan çoğundan çok olarak verir anlamındadır. 185 İnfeddu : '''Ayrılıp döndüler. İnfetarat : Yarıldı. "Fatr " yarmak demektir. ' *Devenin azı dişi, damağı yarıp göründüğünde söylenilen "Fetara nâbe’l-baîr" sözü bundandır. İnkîlâb /Ala'l -Akîb : 'İnkılâb ve ala'1-akîb186, ökçeler üzerine dönmek demektir. ' *Öyleki, asker yürüyüşünde olduğu gibi tam sağdan veya soldan geri dönmektir. *İki ökçeyi birden yerinde çevirmek suretiyle "inkılâbi ala'1-akîb" ayakları çaprazlaştırdığından yürümeyi imkansız kılar. *Kur'ân'da bu tabir ya harpte firardan kinaye veya dinden dön¬meye mecaz olarak iki manaya gelir Al-i İmran: 3/144 ayetinde inkılâb kelimesi dinden dönme anlamında kullanılmıştır. 187 İnkidar -İnkederat : 'İnkidâr kelimesinin, dağılmak, saçılıp dökülmek, sönmek, solmak anlamlarına geldiği ifade edilmiştir. *Müfessirlerin büyük çoğunluğu''' "inkidâr"ın dökülmek anlamına geldiğini söylemişler, buna gerekçe olarak da Buhari’de geçen bir rivayeti göstermişlerdir. *İmam Halil, "inkidâru aleyhim enukum"' denildiğini bunun da, mutevaliyen/ara vermeden gelip döküldüler demek olduğunu ifade etmiştir. 188 İnnehum fi külli vadin yehiymün:189 *'"Vadi"' ve "gezme/dolaşma"nın zikredilmesinde; şairlerin, sözün her çeşidine dalmalarına, gelişigüzel (şeyler söylemelerine), mantığı dengede tutmaya özen göstermemelerine ve maksud'un sınırlarına itibar etmemelerine dair temsil vardır. Öyle ki insanların korkağını kahramanına, pintisini cömerdine tercih ederler ve iyiyi zann altında bırakırlar, müttakiyi fasık (gibi) gösterirler. 190 *... Yani (sözün) her şekil ve türüne dalarak kaybolup giderler. Bir yermeye başlarlar bir övmeye... *Kutebi’den şöyle dediği rivayet edilmiş: *Sözün bütün vadilerinde dolaşırlar, hayvanların başını alıp hedefsizce gitmeleri gibi her yola/yolda giderler. *Şu da denmiştir: Nereye gideceğini bilmeyerek başını alıp gittiği zaman; '"adam ve(ya) deve gitti/dolaştı (hame)"' denir. *Tıpkı bunun gibi şair de sözüne başlar, nerede bitireceğini bilmez. 191 *Vadi; mezheb, üslub gibi yollar/metodlar için istiare olarak kullanılır. *"Falanca, senin vadinden başka bir vadidedir." denir. *(Allah), "Elemtere ennehüm fi külli vadin yehiymün" demiş. Bu, onların; medh, hiciv, cedel ve gazel gibi söz sanatları(nı kullanmasıdır). 192 *Hâme fi vidyân (vadilerde gezdi) deyimi, pek çok müfessirin belirttiği gibi, sözcüklerle ve hayallerle (ya da düşüncelerle) belli bir gerçeklik fikrine bağlı olmadan, amaçsız ve çoğu zaman da tutarsız bir biçimde oynamak anlamında kullanılmaktadır. *Yukarıdaki anlam örgüsü içinde bu deyim, bütün iç tutarsızlıklardan uzak olan Kur'an'ın mükemmeliyeti yanında şairlerin ortaya koydukları şeylerin tutarsızlığına, güvenilmezliğine dikkat çekmek üzere kullanılmaktadır. 193 *Yani düşünce ve sözlerinde hiçbir model tanımazlar, her vadide başıboş gezinir dururlar. *Her yeni dürtü, bunda gerçek payı var mı, yok mu diye düşünmeden kendilerini yeni bir konuda söz söylemeye iter. *Bir anlık bir dürtüyle akıllı ve bilgece sözler söylerler, bir başka dürtüyle bu defa kirli ve adi duyguları terennüme başlarlar. Birinden hoşnut oldukları zaman hemen onun hakkında abartmalı övgülerde bulunurlar; bir de birine gücendikleri zaman, onu da yerin dibine batırırlar. *Birinden çıkarları varsa, cimri birini cömert birine ve korkağı yiğide tercih etmekte bir tereddüt göstermezler. *Buna karşılık, memnun olmadıkları kişinin karakterini lekelemede, kendisini ve atalarını alaya almada tereddüt göstermezler. 194 *"Fi külli vadin yehiymün" '''güzel bir istiare-i temsiliyye vardır. *Yüce Allah onların doğru yoldan ayrılmalarını, övme ve yermede aşırı gitmelerini, çölde nereye gittiğini bilmeyen şaşkın kimseye benzetti. Bu, istiarelerin en güzellerindendir. 195 *Görüldüğü gibi, konumuzu teşkil eden ifade mecazi bir kullanıma sahiptir ve işin erbabı tarafından bu gerçek gözardı edilmemiştir. '''Müfessirlerin bu ifade için öngördükleri mecazi karşılıkları şu şekilde özetlemek mümkündür:' a) Gelişigüzel konuşmaları b) Konuşmalarını mantıki bir düzleme oturtmamaları c) İleri geri konuşmaları d) Atıp tutmaları e) Hakikati gözardı ederek değerlendirmelerinde ölçüyü kaçırıp aşırılığa saplanmaları f) Amaçsız ve tutarsız sözler sarfetmeleri vs. *Türkçe Kur'an çevirilerine baktığımızda; mezkur ifadenin -genellikle- mecazi anlamından uzak bir şekilde tercüme edildiğini görüyoruz. *Elmalı: .. .bunlar her vadide hayran olurlar. *Şairler eğri-doğru, iyi ve kötü her konuya dalar, her vadide otlar ve ifadede ne denli hayret ve şiddetli arzulara dalarsa o kadar etkili olacağından, her telden çalmak için iyi ve kötü her vadide mest olmuşçasına dolaşırlar. *Çantay: Onların her vadide hakiykaten ifrata (mübalağaya) düşegeldiklerini ... *"Müfredat-ı Rağıb".Maksadsız, gayesiz, yüzükoyun gittiklerini.196 Boş ve faidesiz her vadiye daldıklarını *"İbn-i Abbas radıyallahu anhuma". Şerefleri, izzet-i nefisleri hetk ettiklerini, soya sapa kadar söğdüklerini, medhe layık olmayanları övdüklerini197 *Zira başlangıçlarının çoğu hakıykatı olmayan hayallerden ibarettir. Kelimelerinde galib olan karakter nesebe, şerefe sövmek, batıl ile böbürlenmek, medhe layık olmayanlara dalkavukluk etmek, bu hususta ifrata, mübalağaya düşmekdir.198 *D.İ.B., Atay: Onların her vadide şaşkın şaşkın dolaştıkları¬nı ... *Bilmen: ... onlar her vadide şaşkıncasına yürür dururlar. *Yavuz: ... her yöne meyleder ve boş şeylere dalarlar. *Davudoğlu: ... onlar her vadide şaşkın olarak dolaşırlar. *Ateş: ... (nasıl) her vadide şaşkın şaşkın dolaşırlar? *Bulaç: ... onlar, her bir vadide vehmedip durmaktadırlar. *T.D.V.: Onların her vadide başıboş dolaştıklarını... *Y. Öztürk: ... her vadide şaşkın - tutkun dolaşırlar. *A. Öztürk: Onlar her vadide şaşkın şaşkın dolaşırlar. *Koçyiğit: ... her vadide şaşkın şaşkın dolaşırlar. *Hizmetli: Onların boş işlerle uğraşarak vehmedip durduklarını ... *Varol: Onların her vadide şaşkın şaşkın dolaşmakta olduklarını ... *Piriş: ... onlar her vadide şaşkın şaşkın dolaşırlar. *Merhum Çantay'ın, tercümesini oldukça zengin ve güvenilir dipnotlarla süslemesi, ayetin anlamı üzerindeki sis perdelerini aralamakta ve okuyucunun kastedilen mecazi anlamı algılamasına yeterli derecede yardımcı olmaktadır. *Elmalı'nın meali için de buna yakın şeyler söylemek mümkündür. *Bunların dışında Yavuz ve Hizmetli’nin az da olsa mecazi anlamı ayetin doğrudan tercümesine yansıttıklarım görüyoruz. *Fakat bunun yeterli olduğunu söylemek doğru değildir. *Diğer meallerde ise ayetin deyimsel yönüyle ilgili en ufak bir emare dahi mevcut değildir. *Zira bunlar''' "vadi" ve "dolaşma/gezme" kelimelerinin daha çok somut anlamlarını ön plana çıkarmışlar. *Mütercimlerin mezkur ifadenin lafzi anlamı dışında kullanıldığını ve deyimselleştirildiğini anlayamadıklarını düşünmek istemiyoruz. *Olsa olsa bu ifadenin mecazi anlamıyla kullanıldığının çok açık olduğu fikrinden hareketle ve okuyucunun da bunu fark edeceği düşüncesiyle malumu ilam etmeye gerek duymamışlardır, kanaatindeyiz ki bizce böyle bir tavır, oldukça hassas bir konunun, en azından bazı insanlar tarafından yanlış anlaşılması ihtimalini barındırdığı için hatalıdır. '''Biz ifadenin daha anlaşılabilir kılınması için aşağıdaki alternatifleri değerlendirmenin faydalı olacağını umuyoruz: '- Onlar sözün her çeşidine dalarlar.' '- Atıp tutarlar, ileri geri konuşurlar.' '- Gelişigüzel konuşurlar.' '- Amaçsız ve tutarsız sözler sarf ederler.' '- Ölçüyü kaçırıp aşırılığa saplanırlar, vb. 'Örnek:' *'Görmez misin onlar ileri geri/ölçüyü kaçırıp aşırılığa saplanarak konuşurlar.[199] Îns Ve Cin Şeytanı : 'İns ve cin kelimeleri insanı ve insana sürekli olarak vesvese vermeye çalışan cini anlatır. ' *İns ve cin iç içe girmiş iki kelimedir. *İns insan demek, cin ise birkaç anlama gelir. *Cinnin özelliği insana vesvese vermesidir ve şeytan olarak bilinir. *İnsana vesvese veren şeytan iki türlüdür. *'''Birincisi, görünmeyen, ****fizik sahada yaşayan gizli takımından, cinnîler soyundandır. *Diğeri de açık sahada yaşayan insan soyundandır. *Bu mana Kur'ân'da: "Her nebîye, insanların ve cinlerin şeytanlarını düşman etmişizdir, bunlar aldatmak için birbirlerine yaldızlı sözler fısıldarlar"200 şeklinde ifade edilmiş, *ins ve cin şeytanlarının genel olduğunu ve hepsinin şerrinden korunulması gerektğini ifade etmiştir. *En açık mana budur. Hz. Ebû Zerr 'in "ins şeytanından Allah'a sığındın mı?" diye sorduğu rivayet edilir. *Cin en genel anlamıyla melekleri de kapsayacak şekilde tüm görünmeyeni ve gizli olanı ifade eder. Melekler vesvese vermese de vesveseciler onların adını kullanabilirler. *Ferra ve bazılarına göre "fî sudûri'n-nâs"daki "nâs" ifadesinin, beyan olduğunu ve cinne de dendiğini söylemişlerdir. *Nitekim, Cînn Sûresi'nde,' "neferun mine'l-cinni ve ricâlun mine'l-cinni"' denildiği gibi. Kelbi’den nakledildiğine göre,' "nâsun mine'l-cinni"' de denilir. *Bu anlamda vesvâs, cinden olan nâsa da insten olan nâsa da vesvese verir demektir. *Zemahşerî bu görüşe, cine, cin denilmesi onun gizliliğinden dolaydır, nâsa nâs denilmesi de beşer denilmesi gibi açıkta olmalarından dolayıdır diyerek karşı çıkmıştır. *İns, mutlak insan manasına geldiği gibi, insanın ünsiyet ettiği enisine, yar ve yardımcısı manasına da gelir. *Buna karşılık gelen de tanımadığı, yabancısı, meçhulü demek olur. *Yine bu manaya yakın olarak, insanın nefsi yani bedeni yanı insi, öte tarafı vahşi diye adlandırılır. *'Mesela', elin iç yüzü veya ayağın üstü insî, elin dış tarafı ve ayağın tabanı vahşîdir. *Aynı şekilde cin, gece karanlığı ve örtü/istitar anlamında, toplumdan gizli/saklı olan şeylere ve bütün ruhanîlere, özellikle ruhanîlerin bir kısmına dendiği gibi, insanların toplandığı çok kalabalık ve gür yerlere de içindekileri gizlediği/sakladığı için "cannenâs ve canânun nâs" denildiği lugatta geçmektedir. *''' "Mine'l-cinneti ve'n-nâs" ayetindeki '''"nas" ifadesi tanınan bilinen insanlar demek ise,' "cînn"'de bunun mukabili olarak yabancı, gizli, tanınmadık, meçhul insanlar demek olur. Sonuçta ikisi de genel anlamda bütün insanları anlatmış olur. 201 İnteserat : Düştü, arka arkaya döküldü. İntikam : İntikam202, "nimet"in zıddıdır. İntikam "nikmet" kökünden türemiş olup güç göstermek ve bir cinayetin cezasını vererek, ona öldürmekten aldığı tadı acı çektirerek öldürmek demektir. *Türkçe'de "öç almak" diye tabir olunur. *Affın zıddıdır. 203 İnzâr-Nuzur : İnzâr, korkutarak haber vermektir. *Korkutma olmazsa buna inzâr değil, i'lâm ve ihbar denilir. *İnzâr, korkunç haber vermek, bir şeyin sonucundaki güçlük ve yok olmayı haber vererek gocundurmak, sakındırmak demektir. *Yani, korkulu bir şeyden sakındırmak için bildirmek, ileride şu fenalık var, sakın diye doğru yolu göstermek için yapılan uyarıdır. *Sevinç haberi vermek demek olan müjdenin zıddıdır. *Beşîr ve mübeşşir, müjdeci demek olduğu gibi, nezîr ve münzîr de tehlike haberiyle korkutan haberci, peygamber, rasûl demek olur. *Hz. Peygamber, Furkan: 25/26 'da ifade edildiği gibi hem nezîr hem de mübeşşîrdir. *Allah-u Tealâ'nın hem rahmetinin müjdecisi, hem de azabının habercisidir. *"Nüzur"kelimesi de uyarmak, korkutmak, sakındırmak manasına masdardır. 204 Nüzur, üç şekilde tefsir edilir: 1. Sakındırmak *"İnsanları inzâr et (Mekke kâfirlerini, azâb ile sakındır)." 205 *"Kendilerini inzâr etmen (sakındırman) ile inzâr etmemen (sakındırmaman) onlar için birdir: îmân etmezler. " 206 *Atalarının inzâr edildiği (sakındırıldığı) gibi, bir kavmi 207 -ki gafil durumdalar- inzâr etmen (atalarının sakındırıldığı gibi, Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'deki tehditler ile bir kavmi sakındırman) için..." 208 *"Kendilerini inzâr etmen (sakındırman) ile inzâr etmemen (sakındırmaman) onlar için birdir: îmân etmezler." 209 2. Haber *"Bu da evvelki nüzurdan (geçmiş ümmetlerin haberlerinden) bir nezirdir (bir haberdir)." *"Onlara döndükleri zaman kavimlerini inzâr etsinler (kavimlerine haber versinler)." 210 3. Rasûller *"Semûd, nüzuru (rasûlleri) yalanladı." 211 *"Lût kavmi nüzuru (rasûlleri) yalanladı." 212 *"Andolsun Al-i Fir'avn'a da nüzur (rasûller) gelmişti." 213 *"...Size bir nezîr (rasûl) gelmedi mi? Cevab verdiler: "Evet, doğrusu bize bir nezîr (rasûl) gelmişti."214 *"Sen sadece bir nezirsin (rasûlsün)." 215 İrcâ'/Mürcie : İrca216 , tehir etmek, ertelemek demektir. *'"Ercite" '''veya '"ircaete" den gelmiştir. *Tevbelerinin kabulü konusunda bir kesinlik bulunmayanlara "mürcie" denilmesi bundandır. *"Murcene" kelimesinin aslı '"murceyune"'dir. *İbni Kesîr, Ebû Amr, İbni Amr, Asım'dan Ebû Bekr ve Ya'kûb'un okuma tarzlarında hemze ile, "murceyune"' şeklindedir. 217 İrcaf : İrcâf218, zelzele mânâsına olan' "recfe "den türemedir. '''Ortaklığı sarsacak hareket yapmak, kışkırtmalarda bulunmak demektir. Bu sözle de eylemle de olur. Bundan dolayı yalan yanlış uydurma haberler yaymaya "ircâf" denildiği gibi, bu yöndeki yalanlara da''' "erâcif " denilir. 219 İrteqib : '''Bekle. Îsâ : İsâ, Süryanice'de,' "İşa "' demektir. Nitekim bazı Hristiyanlar''' "Yeşu ", Frenkler '''"Yesui " demektedir. Katolik papazlarının özel cemiyetlerine isim olmuştur. Dilimizde''' "cizvit "' tabir olunur. 220 İshân : 'İshân221, kalınlık demektir. ' "Sihan " ve "sehanet " kökünden kalınlaştırmak demektir. Ağırlık da' "sehanet"in''' gereği olmak bakımından "filanı hastalığı veya yarası ağırlaştırdı, yerinden kımıldamaz oldu" anlamına "eshanehu'l-merda evi'l-cerahu" denilir. Daha sonra bu anlamdan alınarak savaşta düşmanın asıl kuvvetlerini vurarak, gücünü kırmak ve askerlerini yerinden kımıldayamaz hale getirmek, kesin bir yenilgiye uğratmak durumuna dahi''' "ishan " denilir. 222 İsm : 'İsm223, bir şeyin zihinde doğmasını sağlayan işaret ve alamet demektir. ' Örfte, tek başına anlaşılır bir manaya delalet eden kelime diye tanımlanır. Bu tanımlanan manaya veya onun dışta ve zihinde gerçkleşen asıl şekline "müsemma"' denilir. Yaygın görüşe göre, ismin aslı '"sümüv" maddesidir. Yücelik bildirir. "Vesm"den olması da mümkündür. '"Vesm"'de damgalamak anlamına gelir. Çoğulu "esma' '" veya "esâmi" '''dir. Sıfatlar da ismin aksammdandır / kısımlarındandır. İsimler, özel isim ve alem/işaret veya cins isim ve genel diye kısımlara ayrıldığı gibi kişi ismi, sıfat ismi diye de kısımlara ayırılır. Esmâü'l-hüsnâ'da bu farkın önemi vardır. İsm, esas itibariyle, '"ad" '''ve "nam"ın eş anlamlısı olmakla birlikte, bunlar arasında bazı ince farklar da vardır. "Ben bu işi falan kimse adına yapıyorum" yerine "falancanın adına veya namına yapıyorum" denilemiyor. Aynı şekilde "insan bir isimdir"' deriz de' "bir addır, bir namdır" diyemeyiz. Öyle zaman olur ki, '"o adamın adı" '''yerine "o kişinin ismi" demeyi tercih ederiz. 224 İslaf : 'İslâf225, önceki, önceden anlamındadır. Ticarette, bir malın karşılığını/ücretini önceden ödeyip malı daha sonra almak demektir. Şeriat'te''' "selef", '''"selem" denilen alışverişe daha doğrusu veriş alışa denir. Çünkü bu ticarette para peşin mal veresiyedir. Bu ibare mü'minlerin karşılığını ahirette görmek üzere bu dünyada yaptıkları salih amellere kinayedir. 226 İslam-Müslim : İ'slâm227, "silm" ve "selâmet" maddesinden geldiği ve "if'al" babından olduğu için o babın muhtelif binalarına göre tesl¬miyet, yani râm ve inkiyad, salim bulundurmak, selîm ve lekesiz tutmak, selamete girmek, selâmete çıkarmak, karşılıklı güven ve barış sağlamak, ihlas ve samimiyet gibi çeşitli mânâlar ifade eder.' Esasta iman ile birleşir. Çok kapsamlı ve pek temiz bir kelimedir. Öyle ki, barışa, selamete girmek veya koymak, selamet temin eden teslimiyet, karşılıklı olarak barış içine girmek manalarına gelir ki, hepsinde selamet ve salimiyet gayesiyle bir bağlılık, uyumluluk manası vardır. Bu nedenle din, irade ve akıl sahipleri arasında anlaşmazlıkları ve didişmeleri bir yana bırakıp, toplumsal barışı sağlayan bir kanundur. Bununla yalnız insanlar arasındaki uyum değil, insanlarla Allah arasında bir uyum sözleşmesi de vardır. Din sayesinde yaratanın iradesi ile yaratılanın iradesi arasında bir uyum sağlanmış olur. Kul Allah'ın dilediği gibi ister, Allah da kulun dilediği gibi yapar. İslâm dini denilince bütün bu saydığımız anlamlar anlaşılır, hepsi de muteberdir. Kendini Allah'a teslim etmek, iman ve ihlas ile ona inkiyad etmek manası ise bütün öteki anlamları da içine alır. İslâm şöyle özetlenebilir. Her şeyden önce temizlik, ikinci olarak da güzelliktir. İslâm'ın''' "Lâ ilahe illallah" kelime-i tevhidinden, eûzu-besmelesinden, abdest ve namazından tutunuz da bütün emirlerinde ve yasaklarında hep bunun tatbikatını bulursunuz. Ayette "Allah'a yüzü temiz, özü güzel olarak yönelmek"' diye buyurulmuştur.228 Kur'ân'da türevleriyle birlikte yaklaşık 138 âyette geçmektedir. Kelime, '"se-li-me”''' fiil kökünden gelir. Aynı kökten gelen "silm"; "selamette olma, gizli ve açık afetlerden uzak kalma, yabancı maddelerden arı olmak, saf olmak, barış ve esenlik içinde bulunmak" demektir.229 Fiil, geçişsiz haliyle "teslim olmak", geçişli haliyle ise bir şeyi birine teslim etmek manalarına gelir. el-İslâm, bu fiilden türetilmiş bir mastar yani isimdir. Ve inkiyad (boyun eğme) anlamına gelir.230 İbn Fâris, "İslâm'dan önceki Araplar döneminde fiilin anlam içeriğinde dinsel bir unsur yoktur. Onlar bu kelimeyi sadece barış ve kurtuluş anlamında biliyorlardı. Daha sonra Kur'ân buna dini bir mana kazandırarak vasıf ve hey'etini belirlemiştir"231 demektedir. Halil b. Ahmed bu kelimenin dini anlamıyla ilgili şöyle der:' "Allah'ın emrine teslim olmak, yani O'nun otoritesine boyun eğmek ve emirlerini kabul etmektir."'232 Câhiliye döneminde de bu kelime, lügat anlamına uygun olarak kullanılmıştır. Kindi kabilesine mensup şairlerden biri şöyle der: "Kabilemin bana yüz çevirip gerisin geri gittiklerini görünce, onlara 'barış' çağrısında bulundum."233 Ünlü sosyolog Ahmed Emin, bu kelime için şunları söyler: "İslâm" 'kelimesi; se-li-me kökünden türemiştir. Burada selamın manası "karşılıklı sulh yapmaktır." Bunun zıddı ise savaş ve düşmanlıktır.234 Nitekim Kur'ân'da "O, çok esirgeyen Allah'ın kulları ki onlar yeryüzünde tevazu ile yürürler. Kendilerine cahiller laflar attığı zaman '"selâm" deyip geçerler."235 buyrulmaktadır. Hz. Muhammed (s.a.v.) döneminden önceki döneme "câhiliye" ve kendi dönemine "İslâm" ismi verilmesi, bu konuda bizim için bir anahtar teşkil etmektedir. Zira câhiliye, ilmin değil, sertliğin karşıtıdır. İslâm ise, tevazu, ruh sakinliğidir. Daha sonra bu kelime, buna yakın bir manaya intikal ederek" boyun eğme ve inkiyad" anlam¬larını kazanmıştır. Boyun eğme yani kabullenme barışa, sulha götürür. Kur'ân'da,' "İslâm" '''sözcüğü bazen hem mü’minleri ve hem de kafirleri kapsar. Zira kâfirler, yaratılışları icabı bazı umumî kanunların dışına çıkmayıp onlara boyun eğerler.236 Bundan sonra kelimenin kullanım sahası daralmış ve Allah'a isteyerek boyun eğen, O'na ibadet eden kişiye "müslim" adı verilmiştir.237 Izutsu ise; "İslâm sözcüğünün, Arapça'daki asıl manası, "teberru", yahut' "berat"' tır. Yani sorumluluktan kurtulmak ve onu tümüyle bir başkasına devretmek ve bırakmaktır." der. Ona göre kişi bir meseleyi başkasına devrettiğinde' "Eslemtu" der. Bu itibarla müslümana, müslüman denmesinin sebebi şudur: "O her şeyden kurtulmuş ve kendisini Allah'a bırakmıştır...Ve hiç kimse, gerçek anlamda güvenmediği ve inanmadığı takdirde her şeyiyle Allah'a teslim olmaz."238 '''İslâm, iki manada tefsir edilir: 1. el-İslâm, ihlâs manasında kullanılmıştır; şu âyetlerde olduğu gibi: "Hani Rabbi o'na,' "Teslim ol"' (eslim, ihlâslı ol) dediği zaman, Âlemlerin Rabbine teslim oldum" (eslemtu, âlemlerin rabbine ihlâslı oldum) demişti." 239 "Eğer seninle, tartışırlarsa de ki: "Ben vechimi Allah'a teslim ettim (eslemtu, ben dînimi Allah'a hâlis kıldım), bana tâbi olanlar da." 240 "Kendilerine Kitap verilenler ile ümmilere de ki: "Siz de teslim oldunuz mu" '(tevhîd ile ihlâsa erdiniz mi)'? Eğer teslim olurlarsa (tevhîd ile ihlâsa ererlerse), hidâyet bulmuş olurlar."241 "Kim vechini Allah'a teslim ederse (dînini Allah'a hâlis kılarsa)..." 242 2. İkrar (kabul ettiğini ifade etmek) '"Halbuki O'na teslim olmuşlardır (kulluklarını ikrar etmişlerdir) semadakiler (melekler) ve arzdakiler (mü'minler) isteyerek; ve istemeyerek (sâir dîn mensubları da istemeyerek teslim, olmuşlardır; kulluklarını ikrar etmişlerdir; -kendilerini Allah'ın yarattığını ve rızıklandırdığını bilmeleri, onların teslimiyetleridir/kulluklarını ikrar etmeleridir-)" 243 "Bedeviler,' "Biz imân ettik" '''dediler. De ki:' "Siz îmân etmediniz, fakat teslim olduk" (lisân ile ikrar ettik) deyin!"244 "İslâmlarının/teslimiyetlerinin (ikrarlarının, kabul etmelerinin) ardından küfrettiler (ihlâsı kopardılar)." 245 İslevhâ : '''Oraya girin ve ateşini tadın. İsm : İsm, işleyeni, kınanmaya müstehak kılan günah demektir. Çoğulu âsâm’dir. İsm, sonunda üzerine ukubat/ceza gerekli olan, ceza hak olan günah demektir. Arap dilinde, sevaptan alıkoyan ve geri bıraktıran iş, yapılmasıyla hayırdan uzaklaştıran eylem, sonunda karşılığında ceza gerektiren günah demektir.' "Esime"' yani fiil şeklinde kullanıldığında ise insanın günaha düşmesi demektir.246 Bazen''' "zenb"' günah ile aynı anlamda kullanılmış ise de aralarında bir nüans farkı olduğu söylenebilir. Şöyleki' "zenb"' kasıtlı ve kasıtsız günahlara delalet ederken,' "ism" sadece belirli bir kasıt ve seçim neticesinde işlenilen günahlardır.247 Câhiliye döneminde "ism" kelimesi, ceza gerektiren bir eylem anlamında İmru'u'l-Kays'ın şu beytinde görülmektedir: '''"Bugün, Allah indinde günah olmaksızın ve her hangi biri tarafından rahatsız edilmeden tek başıma içeceğim."248 Görüldüğü gibi beyitte "ism" '''günah manasında kullanılmıştır. Ancak burada İslâm literatüründeki anlamında kullanıldığını düşünmüyoruz. Diğer taraftan şiirdeki "Allah" lafzı da dikkat çekmektedir. '"İsm" '''kelimesi Kur'ân da en çok kullanılan kavramlardan biridir. Aynı kavram hadiste de şu şekilde tanımlanmıştır: '"İsm, göğsünde yerleşip huzursuzluk ve sıkıntı veren, insanların da bilmesini istemediğin şeydir."249 Kur'ân,' "ismin" '(günahın) her türlüsünü haram kılmış ve onun gizlisinin de açığının da bırakılmasını emretmiştir.250 Ayrıca insanlar arasında düşmanlık hislerini uyandıracak her türlü yardımlaşmaya gidilmemesini de önemle belirtmiştir.251 "İsm"' kelimesi Kur'ân'da, yalan252; içki içme253; faiz254; hüzünlendirici ve kederlendirici fısıltı255; kardeş öldürme256 gibi anlamlara delalet eder. Bunların yanında hatanın dışında kasden işlenen bir günahı veya bir kebireyi (büyük günahı) gösterir.257 Bazen de küfrün değişik cephelerini kapsar mahiyette kullanılır. Nitekim Nisa süresi 48. âyette, "Allah'la herhangi bir şeyi bir tutan kuşkusuz büyük bir iftira ve günah (ism) işlemiştir." ifadesi yer almaktadır.258' Netice olarak "ism" kelimesi her iki dönemde de birbirine yakın manalarda kullanılmıştır. Ancak İslâm, bu kelimenin manasını daha da genişletmiştir diyebiliriz.259 İsm, beş şekilde tefsir edilir: 1. Şirk "Rabbaniler ve ahbâr onları ism-sözden (şirk sözü söylemekten) nehyetmeli değil miydiler?!" 260 2. Ma'siyet (itaatsizlik/isyan)' ' "Kim de aşırı açlık (veya, hayatî bir zorunluluk) durumunda (Allah'ın haram kıldığı ölmüş hayvanın etini ve haram olan başka yiyecekleri yemeye) mecbur kalır da ism'e meyl etmeksizin (ma'siyet kasdı taşımaksızın!..." 261 "Rabbim sadece fevâhişi (.....) ve ism'i (ma'siyeti) haram kıldı."' 262' "İsm (ma'siyet) ve düşmanlık üzere yardımlaşmayın!"' 263' "Onlara karşı ism (ma'siyet) ve düşmanlık ile birleşip yardımlaşıyorsunuz." 264 "İsm (ma'siyet/günah) ve düşmanlık (zulm) hususunda konuşmayın!" '''265 3. Zenb/günah "Kim iki günde (dönmek için) acele ederse, ona ism (zenb/günah) yoktur." 266 Onu bir bühtan ve apaçık bir ism (yani, zenb/günahı ile alırmısınız?! 267 4. Zina ' "İsm'in (zinanın) zahirini (alenisini) de, bâtınını (gizlisini) da bırakın!"' 268' 5. Hatâ "'Kim vasiyet edenin meylinden yahut ism'inden korkarsa (kasden veya hatâen (haksızlık ettiğini bilirse)…"269 İsmet : '''İsmet, dokunulacak, tutanak demektir. Gerdanlık, bilezik, bilek ve koruma manalarına geldiği için gerek anlaşma, gerekse herhangi bir tutanağa denir. Çoğulu''' "ısem"dir. Mümtehine: 60/10 ayetinde ifade edilen, "bi isme"' ifadesi kâfir kadınların nikâhların batıl olduğudur. 270 İsra' : İsrâ'271, "hüdâ" vezninde "sürâ"dan if'aldir. "Sürâ", "mesra" sirayet kökü; gerek piya¬de, gerek süvari şeklinde yapılsın, "gece yürüyüşü" demektir. "İsrâ'" da öyledir. Ancak, İsra: 17/1'de olduğu gibi geçişli durumda "yürütmek" demek olur. 272 İsraf : 'İsraf, herhangi bir şeyde haddini aşmaktır.' İnfâ da israf da sarfiyatta, harcamada haddini aşırmaktır. Masraf ya bir zaruret ya bir ihtiyaca binaen ya da husn için yapılır. Bu nedenle, ne zaruret, ne hacet, ne de husn olmayan, faydasız, zararlı, gayri meşru alanlara yapılan harcamalar herkes için birer israftır. Kısacası "israfta fazla mal harcamak mânâsı meşhursa da, insanın yaptığı herhangi bir işte sınırı ve haddi aşmak demektir. Cinayet işlemek mânâsı da vardır. İsrâîl : 'İsrâîl, yabancı bir isim olup, "Allah'ın kulu" demektir.' Yakup (a.s.)'un ismidir. Yüce Allah bunu,' "İsrail'in kendisine haram kıldığı şeyler hariç"273 mealindeki âyette açıkça ifade etmiştir. İstahyu : '''Hayatta bırakın, Yani, kızlarını öldürmeyip bırakın. İstebrak : İstebrak, sert ve kalın ipek elbise demektir. Buna "dibâk" da denir. İsteğşu : "İsteğşu: Örttüler, kapattılar." "Ğaşâhu: Onu örttü" demektir. "Ğışâ" örtü ma¬nasınadır. İstehveze : Akıllarını istila edip galip geldi. İstekberû : İstekbera: Kibirlendi. İstikbâr, kendini büyük görmek ve böbürlenmek demektir. İstekberû, iki türlü tefsir edilir: ''' 1. Kendisine verilen emre karşı tekebbür etmek (büyüklenmek, büyüklük taslamak) ' "O (İblis) dayattı ve istikbâr etti (Allah'ın Adem'e secde emrine karşı tekebbür etti/büyüklendi)."'274' "Sen istikbâr mı ettin (tekebbür mü ettin/büyüklendin mi), yoksa yücelerden mi oldun?"'275' '"Şayet istikbâr ederlerse (Allah'ın secde emrine karşı tekebbür ederlerse (büyüklenirlerse)..."276 '''"Hem onlar istikbâr etmezler (tekebbür etmezler/büyüklenmezler)."277 2. Küfürde büyük ve önder olanlar''' ' "Zayıflar istikbâr edenlere (küfürde ileri ve önder olanlara) diyecekler ki..." '278' "Zayıflar, istikbâr edenlere (küfürde önder olanlara) diyecekler ki..."'279' '"Mustaz'aflar, istikbâr edenlere (küfürde ileri ve önder olanlara), "Eğer siz olmasaydınız biz elbette mü'mmler olurduk" diyecekler. İstikbâr edenler (küfürde ileri ve önder olanlar) ise mustaz'aflara (kendilerine ittibâ' eden zayıflara), "Size gelmesinin ardından sizi bidayetten biz mi alıkoyduk?! Hayır, siz zaten mücrimlerdiniz"' diye cevap verecekler. Mustaz'aflar (dünyada mustaz'af olanlar) da istikbâr edenlere (küfürde ileri ve önder olanlara), '"Hayır, gece-gündüz hilekârlıklarınız bizi bu hale koydu). Çünkü siz bize Allah'a küfretmemizi emrediyordunuz" diye karşılık verirler."280 İsteska : '''"İsteska" kavmi için yağmur istedi, demektir. Zira bu kelimedeki sin ve tâ harfleri', "İstencera" (yardım istedi) ve "İstehbera"' (haber sordu) fiillerinde olduğu gibi talep içindir. Ebu Hayyan şöyle der: İstiska, su bulunmadığında veya az.olduğu zaman su istemek demektir. Bu fiilin mefulü mahzuftur''' "İstesqâ Musa Rabbehu"' takdirindedir.281 İstiâne/Nesteîn : 'İstiâne282, avn/yardım taleb etmek demektir.' Maûnet istemek, yardım dilemektir. İstekli veya isteksiz onu vermeye de' "iane" denir. Muavenet ve teâvün de karşılıklı yardım demektir. Bu n¬denle istiâne ile bu ifadeleri (iane, muânet, teâvün, vs.) birbirinden ayırmalıyız. Çünkü burada hasr edilen tahsis, yardım dileme hakkındadır. '''Fatiha Sûresi'ndeki kullanımında kelimenin üç muhtemel anlamının olabileceği ifade edilmiştir. Bunlar: 1- Genel anlamda, bizzat yardım dilemedir. 2- Bağlı olduğu bir husus ile ilgili olarak yardım dilemedir. 3- Özel bir nedene dayanarak, yardım dilemenin özel bir şeyle olduğunu varsayarak yardım dilemedir. 283 İsterekessem'e :284 ... Lakin, gizli gizli dinlemek isteyen olursa, demektir. 285 ... Gizlice kulak kabarttığında, dinlemek istediğinde... 286 ... Isterekessem'e; gizlice dinlemeye çalışmak (kulak kabartmak) demektir. Birine dalgınlığını fırsat bilerek bakan şahsa; (Yusariku'n-Nazara ileyhi) ona gizlice bakıyor, denir. iştirak; (gizlice) dinleyene mümasil, (başkasını) gizlice oyuna getirmektir. Muhasibler (muhasebeci, murakıp, kontrolör) bazı hesapları gizlerler (yesterikune). El-Musareketu, el-istiraku ve et-teserruku; gizlice/sinsi sinsi bakmak ve dinlemek demektir. 287 Şeytandan gizlice (hufyeten) yukarıya doğru çıkanlar/çıkmak isteyenler, demektir. 288 Lafzen''' "ancak kim ki kulak misafiri olmaya çalışır..." yahut "o kadar ki, kim gizli gizli işitmeye çalışırsa..." ' Bu ifade öyle görünüyor ki, bilinmeyen alemi, yukarıda sözü geçen yasak yollarla, (gizlice, hırsızlık yoluyla) keşfetmek için her çabayı kaçınılmaz olarak '"parlak bir alevin"' yani, yakıcı bir düş kırıklığının, apaçık bir hüsranın izlediğini işaret etmektedir. 289 Gizlice dinlemeye/duymaya çalışmak ... 290 "îstereke" '''fiilinin müfessir ve filologlar tarafından '"hırsızlık"' şeklinde anlaşılmadığı açıktır. Bilakis bu fiil, istisnasız; görüşlerini buraya alıntıladığımız alimlerce '"gizlice, gizli gizli, kulak kabartmak, sinsi sinsi"' vb. şekillerinde algılanmıştır. Oysa ki Kur'an çevirilerinde durum oldukça farklıdır.' Elmalı,. Çantay, D.İ.B., Bilmen, Yavuz, Davudoğlu, Ateş, Bulaç, T.D.V., Y. Öztürk, Atay, A. Öztürk, Koçyiğit, Varol ve Piriş sözbirliği etmişçesine "kulak hırsızlığı" şeklinde tercüme etmişlerdir. Hizmetli ise''' "söz çalmak" şeklinde tercüme etmiştir. Mütercimlerimiz söz konusu ibarenin mecazi bir anlam taşıyabileceği ihtimalini değerlendirmeyerek kelimelerin lafzi anlamlarını ön plana çıkarmışlar ve bunu aynen tercümelerine yansıtmışlardır. "Kulak hırsızlığı" şeklindeki tercüme bizce ayetin anla¬mının tam olarak ortaya çıkmasına kifayet etmiyor. Çünkü''' "kulak hırsızlığı" ifadesi iki şekilde ele alınabilir: a) Hakiki anlamında: Mütercimlerin ibareyi, hakiki anlamdaki bir "kulak hırsızlığı" şeklinde anladıkları düşünülemez. Dolayısıyla böyle bir ihtimal üzerinde durmak gereksizdir. b) Mecazi anlamında: ibarenin mecazi anlamlar taşıdığını kabul edecek olursak bunu tercümeye de yansıtma zorunluluğumuz ortaya çıkar ki söz konusu ifadenin "kulak hırsızlığı" 'anlamına geldiğini iddia etmek doğru değildir. Türkçe'de ayetin mecazi/deyimsel yönünü en güzel şekilde ifade edecek birçok seçenek mevcuttur. Söz konusu seçeneklere geçmeden önce, Hizmetli'nin '"söz çalmak" şeklindeki tercümesinin de aynı hatalarla malûl olduğunu belirtmekte fayda mülahaza ediyoruz. Kısacası mütercimler,' "kulak hırsızlığı" '''ve "'söz çalmak"' ifadelerinin' "kitap hırsızlığı, defter hırsızlığı veya kalem çalmak, silgi çalmak"' ifadelerinde olduğu gibi hakiki manada birer hırsızlık veya çalma ameliyesi olmadığını bildikleri halde bunları çağrıştıracak tercüme örneklerine yer vermişlerdir. Oysaki böyle bir mecazi ifadenin şu şekillerdeki deyimsel karşılıkları tercih edilebilirdi: - Gizli gizli dinlemek. - Gizlice işitmeye çalışmak. - Kulak misafirliği. - Kulak vermek. - Kulak kabartmak, vb. Örnek: Ancak gizlice işitmeye/kulak misafiri olmaya çalışan olursa onu parlak/açık bir alev takip eder.291 İstîdrâc : 'İstidrâc292, derece derece çıkarmak ve indirmek demektir. ' Bundan, bir şeyi arzusuna göre bir noktaya kadar tedricen götürüp, haberi olmadan felakete atmak manasında kullanmışlardır, öyle ki o kimse yükselmenin kendi fay¬dasına olduğunu düşünür. 293 İstiftâ'-Fetvâ : 'İstiftâ'294, fetva istemektir.' '"Meselede falana istifta ettim, şöyle ifta ettim"' denilir ki,' "fetva verdi"' demektir. '"Da'vâ" vezninde '''"fetva", "rüya" 'vezninde '"fütyâ", iftâ manasına konulmuş isimlerdir. İftâ ise, sorulan bir soruyu (müşkülü) açıklayıp çözmektir. Kuvvetli ve mükemmel, genç ve dinç olan''' "fetâ"dan alınmadır. Gençleştirip kuvvetlendirmek demek gibidir. Sanki bir kimsenin sorununu çözen onu dinç bir genç gibi kuvvetlendirmiş olur. '''"Fetva"; zor bir olayda doğru hükmü açıklamakla, amel edecek kimsenin kalbine bir kuvvet vermektir. "Müftü" de bu kuvveti verebilmek için ehliyetine ve selahiyetine, ahlâk ve gücüne hakkıyla güvenilir bir zât olması gerekir. Bu da Nisa: 4/125 ayeti üzere İslâm ve ihsan sahibi olmak, yine Nisa: 4/83 ayeti gereği, istinbata gücü yeten alimlerden olmakla mümkün olur. 295 İstiğfar : İstiğfar296, "rabbenağfirlî" yahud "Allahümme innî estağfiruke", "Ya Rab! Bana yardım et, bize mağfiret buyur, mağfiretini niyaz ederim" gibi dua ve niyaz ile mağfiret istemektir. ' Tevbeden farklıdır. Tevbe işlenen bir günahtan pişmanlık duyulması sonucu yapılan yakarış ve Allah'a dönüştür. Nasr Sûresi'ndeki istiğfarın, sadece Peygamber'in kendisi için değil, tüm ümmet için gerekli olan bir yakarış olduğu ifade edilmiştir. 297 el-İstiğfâr, 'üç manada tefsir edilir: ''' 1. Günahlardan ve şirkten dolayı bağışlanma dilemek ' "Rabbinize istiğfar edin (günah ve şirkten dolayı Rabbinizden bağışlanma dileyin) ve sonra O'na dönün!"' 298' "Ey kavmim! Rabbinize istiğfar edin (günah ve şirkten dolayı bağışlanma dileyin); doğrusu O, gaffardır."' 299' 2. Salât (namaz veya dua)' ' "Seherlerde istiğfar edenler (namaz kılanlar veya du'â edenler)..."' 300' '"Onlar seherlerde de istiğfar ederlerdi (namaz kılarlardı veya du'â ederlerdi)."' 301 3. Günahlardan ötürü bağışlanma dilemek' ' "(Müşrik olan Aziz, karısına dedi ki:) Günahın için istiğfar et (günahın sebebiyle seni cezalandırmaması için eşinden bağışlanma dile); çünkü sen gerçekten hatalılardansın."'302' İstinbat : İstinbat303, kelimesinin kökü' "nebat"tır ve çıkarmak de¬mektir. "Nebit" bir kuyu kazılır¬ken ilk çıkan su demektir. İşte çözümü istenen bir olay, bir konu karşısında elde bulunan prensip¬ler ve bilgileri inceleme ve etraflı bilgi edinme, araştırma, düzeltme ve karşılaştırarak yeni bir bilgi ortaya koymaya istinbat ve istihraç denilir. Bu bir meleke ve özel bir kudrettir. Herhangi bir işte liyakat ve yeterlilik sahibi olanlar o işin müctehidi, gerçek sahibi ve Allah katında yetkilileridir. 304 İstitaa- İstitaat : '''İstitâa305, itaat etme, meydana gelmesini talep ve irade etme anlamındadır. Bu ise kudrete, mutlak güce bağlı olduğundan, sonradan kudret anlamında meşhur olmuştur. Tam manasıyla fiile yakın olan bizzat kudrettir. Fakat fiilden önce olan aletlerin ve sebeplerin selameti manasına kullanıldığı da çoktur ki, Al-i İmran: 3/97'de bu anlamdadır. 306 el-İstitaat, iki şekilde açıklanır: ' 1. el-İstitâ'at, mâlî imkân/mâli açıdan güç yetirmek manasında kullanılmıştır; şu âyetlerde bu anlamdadır: '"İstitâ'atımız (mâlî imkânımız) olsaydı, elbette sizinle beraber (Tebuk gazvesine) çıkardık"! diye Allah'a yemin edecekler... Allah onların kesinlikle yalancı (sefere çıkacak mâlî imkâna sahibi olduklarını) biliyor." 307 "Onun yoluna istitâ'ı olanların (kendisini Kabe'ye ulaştıracak mâlî imkâna sahib olanların) O Ev'i (Kabe'yi) haccetmesi, Allah'ın insanlar üzerindeki bir hakkıdır."' 308' "İçinizden hür mü'min kadınları nikâhlamaya istitâ'ı olmayanlar (bunun için gerekli malî imkâna sahib olmayanlar)..."' 309' "Ancak istitâ'ı olmayan (Mekke'den çıkıp Medine'ye hicret etmek için gerekli mâli imkâna sahib olmayan) ve yol bulamayan..." 310 2. Takat''' ' "Kadınlar arasında (sevgide) adaletli olmaya istitâ' edemezsiniz (takat getiremezsiniz)."' 311' "(İmânı) İşitmeye istitâ' edemiyorlar (takat getiremiyorlar, ona kadir olamıyorlardı)."' 312' '"Kıyama da istitâ' edemediler (azaba karşı dura¬cak takati bulamadılar)." 313 "O halde istitâ'nızca (takatiniz yettiği kadar) Allah'a ittiqa edin." 314' '"İşte söylediklerinizde sizi yalanladılar. Artık ne sav¬maya, ne de bir yardıma istitâ'nız vardır (takatiniz yoktur ve onun üzerine kadir değilsiniz)." 315 İstiva : '''İstiva aslında, itidal ve istikamet manasına gelir. Bu kelime doğru ve düzgün ağaç için kullanıldığı gibi, "Ona ok gibi gitti" '''teşbihinde de bu manada kullanılır. Sa'leb: "İstiva, bir şeye yönelmek manasına gelir" dedi.316 İstiva fiilinin Râgıb'a göre iki şekilde kullanımı söz konusudur. Birisi iki veya daha fazla fiile isnad olunur. Örneğin "istevâ zeydun ve amrun fî keza" (Zeyd ve Amr eşit oldu), denilir ki '''"tesaviye" eşit oldu demektir. Nitekim Tevbe: 9/19'da "lâ yestevûne inde Allah" '''(Allah'ın yanında eşit olmazlar) ve Zümer: 39/9'da "hel yestevi'llezîne ya'lemûne..." (bilenlerle bilmeyenler hiç eşit olur mu?) buyurulmuştur. Diğeri de bir şeyin bizatihi itidali (dengesi, uyumu) diye tarif edilir. "Zû mirratin festevâ"' (bir kuvvet sahibi, hemen doğruldu) 317 ayeti gibi. Ayrıca '"li testevî alâ zuhurini" (onların sırtına kurulmanız için)318 ve '''"feizasteeyte ente ve men maake ala'l fulki" (sen ve yanındakiler gemiye kurulduğunuz zaman) ve "festevâ alâ sûkıhi" (gövdesinin üstüne doğruldu) 319 ayetlerinde de benzer anlamlarda kullanılmıştır. Araplar arasında kullanılan,' "istevâ emrun fulânin" '(filanın işi yolunda gitti) ve''' "istevâ fulâne alâ amalâtihi" (falan amelelerini/işçilerini yönetti" gibi ifadeler hep bu anlamdadır. İstiva kelimesi '''"elâ" ile müteaddi/geçişli olduğunda''' "İstila"' manası da vardır. '"Alâ" ile müteaddi olmasında da bizzat veya tedbirle son bulma anlamını gerektirir. Bu nedenle istiva kelimesi, aynı şekilde olmak, istikrar etmek, yükselmek, yüksek olmak başka bir deyişle üstün olmak, bir düze kurulmak, eşit, denk veya benzeri olmak, dosdoğru varmak, kastetmek, istiva etmek manalarına gelir. 320 İstiynâs : '''İstiynâs, alışık olma anlamındadır. Nur: 24/27 ayetindeki''' "teste'nisü" ifadesini izin isteme diye tefsir edenler olduğu gibi, durumu araştırarak bilgi istemek, yani izin istemeden önce durumun uygun olup olmadığını araştırmak, içeride insan olup olmadığını öğrenmek istemek anlamlarında da tefsir etmişlerdir. Burada kesin olan şeyin, izin istemenin, bir kimsenin namusuna dokunmama özelliği taşımasıdır. Baskın yapar gibi vahşicesine girivermeyip, insanca ve duruma uygun bir davranış göstermek demektir. Ebû Eyyûb'tan rivayet olunan bir hadiste '''"istiynâs"ın öksürerek, selam ve tesbih ile ev halkını haberdar etmek anlamına gel¬diği ifade edilmiştir. İstiynâs, açıktan izin istemekle samimice haber vermeden daha geneldir. 321 İşar : İşar, on aylık gebe deve anlamına gelen "Uşerâu" kelimesinin çoğuludur. İ'şâr-u Uttılet : İ'şâru uttılet322 ifadesi, sürüler başıboş bırakıldığında demektir. Araplar on aylık deveye doğuruncaya kadar "İ'şar"'''ve "uşara" ismini verirler. Onların yanında en kıymetli malları, doğurması beklenen bu develerdir. Bazısı doğurmuş bazısı doğurmak üzere olan bu develerin özel bir bakıma ihtiyacı vardır. Araplar bu durumdaki develer için çok özen gösterirler. Bu nedenle, "i'şaru uttılet" üzerinde en fazla titizlik ve özenin gösterilmesi gereken mallar demek olur. "Atela" ise çobansız, başı boş bırakmak demektir. İşte bu kadar kıymetli kabul edilen develerin, bakımsız, çobansız başıboş bıra¬kılması Arab için mümkün olmayan bîr şeydir. Bu nedenle bu de¬yim Kur'ân'da kıyamet anının dehşetini anlatmak için kullanılmıştır. 323' İştirâ' : İştirâ', üç şekilde tefsir edilir: 1. İhtiyar etmek (seçmek/tercih etmek) '"İşte onlar (Yahudilerin ileri gelenleri), hidâyet karşılığında dalâleti iştira' etmişlerdir (kendisine îmân edilmesi için gönderilen Muhammed'i inkâr etmeyi ihtiyar/tercih etmişlerdir)."' 324 "Allah'ın indirdiği kitaptan bir şeyi gizleyip de onu az bir pahaya iştira' edenler (basit bir dünyalık karşılığında Muhammed'i inkârı seçenler/ihtiyar edenler) var ya..."' 325' "İnsanlardan kimisi, lehve'l-hadîsi iştira' ederler (bâtıl sözleri Kur'ân'a ihtiyar/tercih ederler: Kur'ân'ı seçecek yerde boş sözleri seçerler)." '326' 2. Satın almak' ' "Şüphesiz Allah mü'minlerden canlarını ve mallarını, cennet karşılığında iştira' etmiştir (satın almıştır)." '327' 3. Satmak' ' "Kendilerini işterâ' ettikleri (sattıkları) şey ne kötüdür; Allah'ın indirdiklerine küfretmek karşılığında..." '328' Bunun benzeri bulunmamaktadır 329 (işterâ' kelimesinin ''satmak/sattı anlamında kullanıldığı başka âyet yoktur). 330 İşrak Vakti : İşrak vakti331, güneşin doğup doğu ufkunda biraz yükselerek ışıklarının safiyetle parlamaya başladığı vakite denir. Bu zaman dilimi kuşluk vaktine karşılık gelir. Yani bayram namazlarının kılındığı vakittir. İşrak namazı da sünnettir. 332 İşteravu : "Değiştirdiler" İştira’nın asıl manası değiştirmek demektir. Bu da, istenilen şeyi elde etmek için değerini vermektir. Araplar, bir kimse birşeyi başka birşeyle değiştirdiğinde (işterâhu) derler. Şâir şöyle der: "Sizin aranızda benim halâ cahil olduğumu sanıyorsan, bilesin ki ben senden sonra cehaleti hilimle değiştirdim." İ'tikaf : İ'tikâf333, bir yerde kendini hapsederek beklemektir. Şer'î açıdan ise, bir mescidde i'ti¬kâf niyetiyle durmak demektir. Burada zaman sınırı yoktur. Bazı rivayetlerde asıl itikafin oruçlu iken olacağı ifade edilmiştir. 334 İtteqü : İtteqû, beş şekilde tefsir edilir: 1. Huşu duyun''' ' "Ey insanlar! Rabbinize ittiqâ edin (huşu duyun)!"' 335' "Ey insanlar! Rabbinize ittiqâ edin (huşu duyun); doğrusu Saat'in zelzelesi çok dehşetli bir şeydir."' 336' "Hani kardeşleri Hûd onlara, "İttiqâ etmez misiniz"' (Allah'a huşu duymaz mısınız)? demişti." '''337 "(Nûh, kavmine şöyle demişti): "İttiqâ etmez misiniz" (Allah'a huşu duymaz mısınız)'?" 338 "(Salih, kavmine şöyle demişti):' "İttiqâ etmez misiniz" '(Allah'a huşu duymaz mısınız)?" 339 "(Lût, kavmine şöyle demişti): "İttiqâ etmez inisiniz" (Allah'a huşu duymaz mısınız)?" 340 "(Şu'ayb, kavmine şöyle demişti): "İttiqâ etmez misiniz" (Allah'a huşu duymaz misinizi?" 341 "İbrahim'i (de rasûl olarak gönderdik). Hani o kavmine şöyle demişti: "Allah'a ibâdet edin ve O'na ittiqâ edin" (yani, O'na huşu duyun!." 342 2. İbâdet edin "Uyarın ki: Benden başka ilah yoktur. O halde Bana ittiqâ (ibâdet) edin!" 343 "Öyle iken Allah'ın gayrısına (başkasına) mı ittiqâ (ibâdet) ediyorsunuz (hâlâ Allah'a ibâdet etmeyecek misiniz)"344 "Sizin O'ndan gayrı ilahınız yoktur. Öyle iken ittiqâ (ibâdet) etmez misiniz?" '345 "Ben sizin 'Rabbinizim; öyleyse Bana ittiqâ (yani, ibâ¬det) edin!" '346 "Fir'avn kavmine (git). Hâlâ ittiqâ (ibâdet) etmeyecekler mi?" 347 3. Allah'a isyan etmeyin''' ' "Evlere kapılarından gelin ve Allah'a ittiqâ edin (size verdiği emirler hususunda O'na isyan etmeyin)!"' 348' 4. Tevhîd "Allah'a ittikâ edin (Allah'ı birleyin) diye tavsiye ettik. Eğer küfrederseniz, şüphesiz göklerde ve yerde ne varsa hepsi Allah'ındır." 349 "Allah onların kalblerini taqvâ (tevhîd) için imtihan etmiştir."' [350''' 5. İhlâs''' ' "Şüphesiz ki o, kalblerin taqvâsmdandır (ihlâsındandır)."'351' İtteseqa : '''Toplandı ve nuru tamamlandı.' İttibâ : İttibâ, iki şekilde tefsir edilir: 1. Dîni üzere arkadaşına ittiba eden/tâbi olan kimse "O zaman, (onların dînleri üzere) kendilerine ittiba edilenler, (dînleri üzere kendilerine) ittiba' edenlerden teberri edecekler."' 352' "(Binleri üzere olup da onlara) ittiba' edenler ise,' "Bizim için bir dönüş olsaydı da onların bizden teberri ettikleri gibi biz de onlardan teberri etseydik" diyecekler."' 353 "Zayıflar müstekbirlere,' "Biz size ittiba' etmiştik" '(tebe'an) (sizin dîniniz üzere size tâbi olmuştuk) diyecekler." 354 "Ateşin içinde tartışacakları vakit (onları bir görsen); zayıflar müstekbirlere "Biz size ittiba' etmiştik; şimdi siz bizden bir ateş nöbetini olsun savabilir misiniz?" diyecekler."355 "Eğer Şu'ayb'a (dîni üzere) ittiba' ederseniz, o takdirde muhakkak hüsrana uğrarsınız." 356 "(Kavmi),' "(Ey Nuh!) Sana reziller ittiba' etmişken sana îmân mı edelim?"' dediler." 357 2. Arkadaşının arkasına düşüp onun izinde/arkasında yol alıp gitmek''' ' "(Fir'avn ve onun kavmi), güneş doğarken onlara ittibâ' ettiler (Mûsâ ve o'nun kavminin izleri/arkaları üzere yola koyulup peşlerine düştüler)." '358' "Fir'avn askerleriyle onlara ittibâ'a etti (Mûsâ ve İsrâîloğulları'nın arkalarında yola koyuldu), ken¬dilerini denizden kaplayan kapladı."' 359' İttîkâ : 'İttikâ, "vikâye"yi/korunmayı kabul etmek, başka bir ifade ile "vikâye"ye girmektir.' '"Vikaye" ise aşırı korumacılık, yani acı ve zarar verecek şeylerden sakınıp, kendini iyice korumak demektir.' Lügat açısından, ittikâ ve vikaye’nin ismi olan takva, kuvvetli bir himayeye girerek korunmak, özetle kendini iyi sakınıp korumak demek olur. Bunun gereği olarak korkmak, kaçınmak, sakınmak ve çekinmek manalarına da kullanılır. "Tevakki"' /çekinme deyiminde yorgunluğa katlanma,' "ittikâ"'da ise sadelik vardır. En kapsamlı, en kuvvetli koruma ise Allah'ın korumasıdır. Çünkü insa¬nın koruması bugüne ve geleceğe tamamen hakim olamadığı gibi şimdiki halde görünen acı ve zararları bile engelleyemez. Bu nedenle gerçek korunma ancak Al¬lah'ın korumasına girmekle gerçekleşebilir.' Gerçi rahmâniyete ve yaradılışın aslına göre herkesin Allah'ın korumasından zorunlu ve tabiî olarak ihsan edilmiş bir payı vardır. O oranda herkes korumasız, zorunlu bîr korunmaya sahip olur. Fakat rahîmiyete ve ihtiyarî fillere göre insanın bu korumaya isteyerek ve idrak ederek girmesi, yani kendisinin de korunması şart olmuştur. Demek ki korumanın her yönüyle tecellisi insanın şimdiki zamandan daha çok akıbeti hedef edinen Allah'tan gereğince korkma hissine bağlıdır. İşte bunun için şeriatta mutlak sakınma veya takva, insanın kendisini Allah'ın koruması altına koyarak, ahirette zarar ve acı verecek şeylerden iyice koruması, diğer bir ifade ile günahlardan sa¬kınması ve iyiliklere sarılması ile tarif olunur. Gerçi korku ve sevgi ile ilgili olarak, bir var olana, diğeri olmayana ait iki itibara sahiptir.' "Tahliye ve süsleme",''' "Eûzü besmele" '''ve "tevhîd" kelimesinden itibaren bu iki itibarı görürüz. Bundan dolayı şer'î takvanın yalnız olumsuz ve mücerred/soyut perhizkârlıktan ibaret olduğunu zannet¬mek yanlıştır. Bununla beraber "ittikâ"nın, bunların yalnız biri için kullanıldığı da söz konusudur. Mesela Kur'ân'da korku, iman, tevbe, itaat, günah işlemeyi terk etmek, ihlas manalarından her birinde kul¬lanıldığı yerler vardır. Kur'ân'da "ittikâ"' ve '"takva" üç derece üzerine zikrolunmuştur.' Birincisi, ebedî azabtan sakınmak için Allah'a şirk koşmaktan kaçınmakla iman360. İkincisi, büyük günahları işlemekten ve küçük günahları sakınmak ile farzları eda etmek361. Şer'an bilinen takva budur. Üçüncüsü ise, kalbini Allah'tan başka meşgul edecek her şeyden arındırmak ve bütün varlığı ile Allah'a yönelmektir.362 Kısacası takva kurtuluş ve mutluluk vesilesidir. 363 Îvâ/Eva : 'İvâ364, bir şeyi diğerine zammetmek/katmak, geri çevirmek, döndürmek mânâsından bir yurda, bir mevkiye, bir memlekete kondurup barındırmak demektir.' İyâbehum : 'İyâbehum, "dönüşleri" manasınadır.' İz : '"İz"' kelimesi zaman zarfıdır, metinde bulunmayan bir fiil ile mansubtur. '''Takdiri “Uzkur hine” veya “Uzkur vakt” şeklindedir. ' Bazan''' “Vezkuru iz entum qalil”''' âyetinde olduğu gibi, mahzuf fiil sarahaten zikredilir. Müberred şöyle der: "İz edatı, geniş zaman fiili ile birlikte kullanıldığında, geniş zamanın manası geçmiş zaman olur. “'Ve iz yemkuru bike” 'Âyetinde böyledir. Bunun manası:' "Kâfirlerin sana tuzak kurdukları zamanı hatırla" '''demektir. İzâ edatı da, mazinin başına geldiğinde onun manasını gelecek zamana çevirir, “İzâ câe nasrullahi” ve “Câet tâammetu” âyetlerindeki “Câe” fiilleri “Yeciu” manasınadır.365 İza : 'İzâ, tahakkuk/kesinlik/gerçekleşme ifade eden bir zaman z'arfıdır. Bu nedenle fiil-i mâzîye dahil olur. Şart manasında kulla¬nıldığında mazinin manasını ge¬leceğe çevirerek, gelecekteki ger¬çekleşmesini ifade eder. Nasr Sûresi'ndeki kullanımında, şartı '"câe " ile ona matuf olan '"raeyte " '''fiillerini kapsar. Cevabı da '"fesebbih" ona isnad edilenlerdir, "îzâ câe"; olacak, gelecek, gerçekleşek anlamına gelir. İzhâr : İzhâr, sekiz şekilde tefsir edilir. 1. Bedâ (zuhur etti, ortaya çıktı, göründü) "Zahir olanı (zahara) (yüz ve eller) müstesna, zînetlerini göstermesinler. " 366 "Berr'de (karada) ve bıhar'da (denizde) fesad zuhur etti (zahara) (kara ve denizde fesat ortaya çıktı!baş gösterdi)."' 367' "Ben onun dîninizi tebdil etmesinden/değiştirmesinden veya yeryüzünde fesad izhâr etmesinden (ortaya fesad çıkarmasından) korkuyorum." '''368 "Bu hayattan bir zahiri (onların nimetlerinden ve işlerinden, yapıp ettiklerinden görüneni/ortaya çıkanı) bilirler." 369' 2. Itlâ' (muttali kılmak, haberdar etmek) '"Allah da bunu o'na izhâr etti (Allah da Rasûlü'nü, o sırra muttali kıldı/haberdar etti)..." 370 Ayette sözkonusu edilen kimse, Nebi'nin eşi Hafsa'dır; o, Nebi'nin (s.a) cariyesi Mariye ile halvet sırrını ifşa etmiş: Âişe'ye haber vermiş; Allah da Rasûlü'nü bu duruma muttali kılmıştır. 371 "O gayba âlimdir. Gaybını hiçbir kimseye izhâr etmez (muttali kılmaz)" '''372 "Doğrusu onlar size zahir olurlar (muttali olurlar/sizden haberdar olurlar) ise..." 373 3. Bir şeyin üstüne çıkmak, yükselmek "...onun üzerine çıkacakları (yazharûn) (evlerinin üstüne çıkmalarını sağlayacak) merdivenler..." 374 "Artık onu aşmaya (yazharuhu) (onun üstüne çıkmaya, ona yükselmeye) güçleri yetmedi." 375 4. Te'âvun (yardımlaşma/yardım etme/destek olma) "Şayet o'na karşı tezahür ederseniz (bir birinizle yardımlaşırsanız)..." '376 Benzeri bir ifade de Kasas sûresinde yer almaktadır.377 '"Bunun ardından melekler de (o'na) zahirdir (Nebi'ye yardımcıdır/destekçidir)." '''[378]' "Birbirlerine zahîr (yardımcı/destekçi) olsalar dahi... "' 379' "Kâfir, Rabbine karşı (şeytana) zahîr (yardımcı/destekçi) oluyor."' 380' "O'nun onlardan bir zahîri (yardımcısı/destekçisi) de yoktur."' 381' "...İndirdi, onlara muzâharet (yardım) edenleri." 382 5. Kahrda yücelik, yenik düşürmek/kahretmek ile birlikte üstünlük sağlamak' ' "O ki, Rasûlü'nü hidâyet ve hak dîn ile gönderdi; onu her dîne izhâr etmek (bütün dinleri yenik düşürüp/kahredip İslâm'ı üstün kılmak) için." '383' "Ey kavmim! Arzda (bu yerde) zahirler (üstünlük sağlayanlar) olarak bugün mülk sizindir (onları kahretmek suretiyle ehl-i Mısr üzerine üstün olanlar sizsiniz)"'.384' "Biz de o îmân edenleri düşmanlarına karşı destekledik de böylece zahirler oldular (yenik düşürmek suretiyle onlara karşı üstünlük sağladılar)." 385 '''6.' Bâtıl "Yoksa siz zahir (bâtıl, Allah'a şirk) bir söz mü söylüyorsunuz?"' [386'] "Kadınlarına zıhâr yapıp 387 (bâtıl bir söz söyleyip)..." 388 7. Allah'ın mesel darbetmesi "O'nu, sırtınızın ardına (verâkum zıhrıyyâ) atılmış/atılacak bir şey edindiniz (O'na tazim etmeyerek, O'ndan başkasına tazim ederek Allah'ı adeta sırtınızın ardına atılacak önemsiz bir şey gibi gördünüz)." 389 "Allah'ın kitabını sırtlarının arkasına (verâe zuhûrihim) attılar (onlar Allah'ın kitabını, adeta sırtlarının arkasına atılmış gibi yaptılar: onunla amel etmeyip sihirle amel ettiler). " '390 8. Gündüzün ortası/öğle vakti '"İkindide ve öğle vaktinde (hîne tuzhirûn) (gündüzün yarılanmasının akabindeki ilk namazda)." '''391 "... ve öğle vaktinde (ve hîne zahîra) (gündüzün ortasında) elbisesiz/elbisenizi çıkarmış olabileceğiniz esnada..."392' İzzet : 'İzzet, zilletin tamı tamına zıddıdır. İzzet, kibirlenmek ve hakkı kabul etmekten kaçınmak demektir.' Bu kelimenin asıl mânâsı galip gelmek ve üstünlük sağlamaktır. Arapların '"Men ‘azze bezze: galip gelen soyup yağmalar"''' sözü, bu mânâdan alınmıştır. ________________________________________ 1 İbn Dureyd, Muhammed b. Hasan el-Ezdi, Cemheretu'l-Luğa, Beyrut, 1345,1, 245. Jeffery, a.g.e., 209, 210. 2 İbn Fâris, Ebu’l-Hasan Ahmed b. Zekeriyyâ, Mu'cemu Mekâyîsi'l-Luğa (nşr. Zuheyr Abdu'l-Muhsin), Mısr, 1969, IV, 205. 3 Tarafa b. el-Abd el-Bekrî, Dîvânu Tarafa, Beyrut, 1969, s. 45. 4 Antara, a.g.e., s. 21. 5 Yrd. Doç. Dr. Ahmet Çelik, Kur’an Semantiği Üzerine, Ekev Yayınevi: 27-30. 6 Saffat: 37/140. 7 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 159. (4072) 8 En’am: 6/101. 9 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 159-160. (2006) 10 Bakara: 2/177-215, Nisa: 4/36, Enfal: 8/41, Tevbe: 9/60, İsra: 17/26, Rum: 30/38, Haşr: 59/7. 11 Zemahşe¬ri, Keşşaf, 1997, c. l,s. 244. 12 Semerkandi, B. Ulum, 1996, c. 1.s. 117. 13 İsfahani, Müfredat, tsz., s. 223. 14 Karş.: Lane IV, 1302. 15 Esed, Mesaj, 1996, c. 1, s. 48-49. 16 Sabuni, Safvet, 1995 c.l, s. 521 17 Haşr: 59/7. 18 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 160. (4834) 19 Yukarıdaki ifadenin benzer bir kullanımı şu şekildedir. “Mate anhu ve huve ibnu senetin.” “Henüz bir yaşındayken onu kaybetti.” (Mülekkin Garib. 1987. s. 28, 1. Paragraf 9. Satır.) 20 Abdulcelil Bilgin, Kur'an'da Deyimler ve Kur'an'ın Anlaşılmasındaki Rolü, Pınar Yayınları, İstanbul, 2003: 19-22. 21 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 160. (491) 22 Zuhruf: 43/79. 23 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 160-161. (4288) 24 Haşr: 59/2. 25 Al-i İmran: 3/186. 26 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 161-162. (1251) 27 Necm: 53/8. 28 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 162. . (3928) 29 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 162. (3574-3575) 30 Haşr: 59/6. 31 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 162-163. (4820,4824) 32 Neml: 27/39. 33 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 163. (3678-3679) 34 Neml: 27/32. 35 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 163. (3675) 36 Ahzab: 33/19. 37 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 163-164. (4394) 38 Ahkaf: 46/29. 39 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 164. (4021, 3807) 40 Haşr: 59/2. 41 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 164. (4815) 42 Bakara: 2/83. 43 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 164. (1326, 468, 3117) 44 İsfahani, a.g.e., s. 170. 45 İbn Manzûr, a.g.e., XIII, 115. 46 Mâide: 5/93. 47 Elmalılı, a.g.e., III, 1807. 48 a.g.e., III, 1807. 49 Yrd. Doç. Dr. Ahmet Çelik, Kur’an Semantiği Üzerine, Ekev Yayınevi: 76-78. 50 Bakara: 2/3. 51 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 164-165. (186-187) 52 Tevbe: 9/5 53 Tevbe: 9/10-11 54 Enbiyâ: 21/73 55 Müzzemmil: 73/20 56 Bakara: 2/3. Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 174-175. 57 Maide: 5/66. 58 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 165. (1736) 59 Bakara: 2/226 60 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 165. (780, 5100) 61 Nisâ: 4/2 62 Şu'arâ: 26/13 63 Âl-i İmrân: 3/52 64 Saf: 61/14 65 En'âm: 6/12 66 Nisâ: 4/87 67 Câsiye: 45/26 68 Mü'minûn: 23/23 69 Hûd: 11/50 70 Hûd: 11/61. Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 328-329. 71 Kureyş: 106/1, Al-i İmran: 3/103. 72 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 165-166. (6150, 6157) 73 İsfahanı, er-Râğıb Huseyn b. Ahmed, el-Müfredat fî Garibi'l-Kur'ân, İst. 1986, s. 21, krş. Jeffery, Arthur, Foreign Vocabulary of the Qur'ân, b.y.y. tsz., s. 66. 74 Yıldırım, Suat, Kur'ân'da Uluhiyet, 1987, b.y.y. s. 108. 75 İbn Kesir, Ebu'1-Fidâ İsmail, Tefsiru'l-Kur'ân'il-Azim, Beyrut, 1981, 1, 20, 21. 76 Topaloglu Bekir, "Allah" mad, D.İ.A. İst. 1989, 11, 471. 77 İsfâhânî, a.g.e., s. 25; Elmalılı, Hamdi Yazır, Hak Dini Kur'ân Dili, İst., 1971, 1, 28; el-Mevdûdî, Kur'an'a Göre Dört Terim. (terc. Osman Cilacı, İsmail Kaya), İst., 1989, s. 108. 78 Araştırmamıza konu olan tüm kavramlar için müracaat kaynağı olarak, Muhammed Fuâd Abdulbâki'nin, el-Mu'cemu'l-Mufehres li Elfâzi'l-Kur'âni'l-Kerim (İst., 1982) adlı eseri kullanılmıştır. 79 en-Nâbiğatu’z-Zubyânî, Dîvânu'n-Nâbiğâti'z-Zubyânî (şerh: İbnu’s-Sikkît), Beyrut. tsz., s. 13. 80 İbnu'l-Kelbî, Kitâbu'l-Esnâm (terc. Beyza Düşüngen), Ankara, 1969, s. 27. 81 Yildırım, a.g.e., s. 109. 82 el-Beydavî, Abdullah b. Ömer, Envâru't-Tenzîl ve Esrâru't-Te'vîl, İst, 1314, 1, 5. Yrd. Doç. Dr. Ahmet Çelik, Kur’an Semantiği Üzerine, Ekev Yayınevi: 13-16. 83 Hacc: 22/25. 84 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 166. (4209) 85 bkz. Şevkânî, Muhammed b. Ali, et-Tuhef fi Mezâhibi's-Selef, Arabistan, 1988, s. 39, 40. 86 Asım Efendi, Yeni Kamus, İst., 1304, II, 14. 87 bkz. A'raf: 7/180; Nahl: 16/103; Hac: 22/25.. 88 el-Hâzin, a.g.e., II, 154, 155. 89 bkz. A'râf: 7/80. 90 İbn Manzur, a.g.e., 3, 388. 91 a.g.e., a.y.; Jeffery, a.g.e., s. 272. 92 Yrd. Doç. Dr. Ahmet Çelik, Kur’an Semantiği Üzerine, Ekev Yayınevi: 84-86. 93 Şems: 91/8. 94 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 166. (5857) 95 Tevbe: 9/8. 96 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 166. (2464) 97 Zuhruf: 43/67 98 Zuhruf: 43/67 99 Furkân: 25/68 100 Furkân: 25/70 101 A'râf: 7/l88 102 A'râf: 7/188 103 Yûnus: 10/49 104 Yûnus: 10/49 105 En'âm: 6/80 106 En'âm: 6/80 107 A'râf: 7/89 108 A'râf: 7/89 109 Duhân: 44/56 110 Duhân: 44/56 111 Bu âyetin, Hz. Ebû Bekr'in Hz. Bilal'i azad etmesiyle ilgili olduğu iddiasının, herhangi bir dayanağının bulunmadığı¬nı ifade etmiştik. Zira âyet, arınmak ve Allah'ın rızasını kazanmak için malını başkalarına sarfeden herkesin rıza¬ya ereceğini bildirmektedir. Elbette ki, arınmak ve Allah'ın rızasını kazanmak için malını başkalarına sarfetmesi sebe¬biyle Hz. Ebû Bekr de âyetin kapsamındadır. Ancak âye¬tin, sadece ve özellikle Hz. Ebû Bekr'den bahsettiğini, onu övmek üzere inzal edildiğini söylemek doğru olmaz. (Re¬daktör) Leyl: 92/19 112 Leyl: 92/20 113 Gâşiye: 88/21-22 114 Ğâşiye: 88/23-24 115 Tîn: 95/4-5 116 Tîn: 95/6 117 Cinn: 72/26 118 Cinn: 72/27 119 Sebe': 34/37 120 Sebe': 34/37 121 Hicr: 15/21 122 Hicr: 15/21 123 Hicr: 15/21 124 İbrâhîm: 14/10 125 İbrâhîm: 14/10 126 İbrâhîm: 14/11 127 İbrâhîm: 14/11 128 Yâsîn: 36/47 129 Yâsîn: 36/47 130 Enbiyâ: 21/22 131 Mü'minûn: 23/71. Bu âyet, anlam itibariyle bir önceki âyete benzemektedir; fakat âyetin konu ile ilgili şâhid gösterilecek bir ifadesi yoktur. 132 Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 370-375. 133 Mutaffifin: 83/18. 134 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 166. (5660) 135 Muhammed: 47/31 136 Âl-i İmrân: 3/142 137 Tevbe: 9/16 138 Bakara: 2/77 139 Enbiyâ: 21/110 140 Hûd: 11/14. Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 301-302. 141 Kıyame: 75/29. 142 Ferra, Meani, 1955, c. 3 s. 212. 143 Zemahşeri, Keşşaf, 1997, c. 4, s. 664. 144 Semerkandi, B. Ulum, 1996, c. 3 s. 523. 145 Firuzabadi, Kamus, 1995,5.806. 146 Lane IV, 1471, hem Kamus'dan hem de Tacu'l-Arus'dan naklen 147 Tacu'l-Arus. Esed, Mesaj, 1996, c. 3 s. 1213. 148 Mevdudi, Tejhim, 1986, c. 6 s. 497. 149 Beyzavi, Celaleyn, Medarik. 150 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 166-167. (491) 151 Bakara: 2/285. 152 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 167-168. (177-185) 153 İbn Manzûr, a.g.e., XIII, 21; krş. Fîrûzâbâdî, a.g.e., s. 1518; Jeffery, a.g.e., s. 70; Aydın, a.g.e., s. 23. 154 ef-Bâkillânî, el-Kâdi Ebû Bekr, et-Temhid, Beyrut, 1957, s. 346, 347. 155 bkz., İsfahanı, a.g.e., 31, 32. 156 el-Curcânî, a.g.e., s. 40. 157 D.B. Macdonald, "İman" mad., İ.A. V, 984. 158 el-Bâkillânî, a.g.e., 346, 347. 159 el-A'şâ, a.g.e., s. 25. 160 Izutsu, İslâm Düşüncesinde İman Kavramı, s. 90. 161 Yrd. Doç. Dr. Ahmet Çelik, Kur’an Semantiği Üzerine, Ekev Yayınevi: 80-82. 162.Münâfîkûn: 63/3 163 Münâfikûn: 63/9 164 Hadîd: 57/16 165 Mümtehine: 60/13 166 Beyine: 98/7 167 Feth: 48/5 168 Mâide: 5/5 169 Mü'min: 40/10 170 Nahl: 16/106 171 Yûsuf: 12/106 172 Zuhruf: 43/87 173 Lokmân: 31/25 ve Zümer, 39/38 174 Nisa: 4/151 175 Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 172-174. 176 Bakara: 2/282. 177 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 168. (980) 178 Fatiha: 1/7. 179 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 169. (127-130) 180 Ra’d: 13/27. 181 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 170. (2982) 182 Ahzab: 33/53. 183 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 170. (3920) 184 İnfitar: 82/195. 185 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 170-171. (192, 5013-5015) 186 Al-i İmran: 3/144 187 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 171. (1193) 188 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 171. (5596) 189 Şuara: 26/225. 190 Zemahşeri, Keşşaf, 1997, c. 3, s. 348. 191 Semerkandi, B. Ulum, 1996, c. 2, s. 596. 192 İsfahani, Müfredat, tsz., s.518. 193 Esed, Mesaj, 1996, c. 2 s. 760. 194 Mevdudi, Tefhim, 1986, c.2, s. 68. 195 Sabuni, Safvet, 1995, c. 4, 5.354. 196 Hazin. 197 Medarik. 198 Beyzavi 199 Abdulcelil Bilgin, Kur'an'da Deyimler ve Kur'an'ın Anlaşılmasındaki Rolü, Pınar Yayınları, İstanbul, 2003: 187-191. 200 En’am: 6/112. 201 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 171-173. (6426-6429) 202 Al-i İmran: 3/4. 203 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 173. (1022) 204 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 173. (209, 3565, 5520) 205 Yûnus: 10/2 206 Bakara: 2/6 207 Yahut, Ataları inzar edilmemiş bir kavmi... Ayrıca krş. "Mâ" maddesi, 7. mana, not: 43 ve "el-Lâmu'1-Meksûre" lâm: li maddesi, 1. mana, not: 90. (Redaktör) 208 Yâsîn: 36/6 209 Yâsîn: 36/10 210 Tevbe: 9/122 211 Kamer: 54/23 212 Ka¬mer: 54/33 213 Kamer: 54/41 214 Mülk: 67/8-9 215 Hûd: 11/12. Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 278-279. 216 Tevbe: 9/106. 217 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 173. (2615) 218 Ahzab: 33/60. 219 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 173-174. (3929) 220 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 174. (405, 1536) 221 Enfal: 8/67. 222 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 174. (2432) 223 Bakara: 2/31. 224 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 174-175. (18) 225 Hakka: 69/24. 226 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 175. (5331) 227 Maide: 5/3. 228 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 175-176. (468,1062) 229 el-İsfehânî, a.g.e., s. 350; Jeffery, a.g.e., s. 62. 230 İbn Manzûr, a.g.e., XII, 293, 294. 231 bkz., İbn Fâris, es-Sâhibî, s. 84. 232 Halil b. Ahmed, el-Ferâhîdî, Kitâbu'l-'Ayn (nşr. Mehdi el-Mahzûmî, İbrâhim es-Sâmerrâî), Beyrut, 1988, II, 266. 233 İbn Manzûr, a.g.e., XII, 295. 234 Ahmed Emin, a.g.e., 69, 70. 235 Furkân: 25/63. 236 Âl-i İmrân: 3/83. 237 Ahmed Emin, a.g.e., s. 69, 70. 238 Izutsu, İslâm Düşüncesinde İman Kavramı, s. 90. Yrd. Doç. Dr. Ahmet Çelik, Kur’an Semantiği Üzerine, Ekev Yayınevi: 78-80. 239 Bakara: 2/131 240 Ali İmrân: 3/20 241 Al-i İmrân: 3/20 242 Lokmân: 31/22 243 Âl-i İmrân: 3/83 244 Hucurât: 49/14 245 Tevbe: 9/74. Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 170-171. 246 el-İsfehânî, a.g.e., s. 9. 247 İbn Kayyim el-Cevziyye, İğâsetu'l-Lehfan fi Mesâidi'ş-Şeytan, Mısır, 1961,1, 392; ez-Zencânî, Mahmûd İbn Ahmed, Tehzibu's-Sihâh, (tah. Hayet), Mısır, 1372,"esm" mad. 248 İmruu'l-Kays, a.g.e., s. 173. 249 el-Aclûnî, İsmail b. Muhammed, Keşfu'I-Hafâ ve Muzîlu'l-İlbas, Beyrut, 1985, I, 336. 250 bkz. En'am: 120. 251 bkz. Mâide: 5/2. 252 bkz. Nur: 24/11; Şuara: 26/224. 253 bkz. Bakara: 2/218. 254 bkz. Bakara: 2/276. 255 Mücadele: 58/8, 9. 256 bkz. Maide: 5/29. 257 el-Âlusî, a.g.e., V, 142. 258 Geniş bilgi için bkz. Kılıç, a.g.e., s. 123, 124. 259 Yrd. Doç. Dr. Ahmet Çelik, Kur’an Semantiği Üzerine, Ekev Yayınevi: 116-118. 260 Mâide: 5/63 261 Mâide: 5/3 262 A'râf: 7/33 263 Mâide: 5/2 264 Bakara: 2/85 265 Mücâdele: 58/9 266 Bakara: 2/203 267 Nisâ: 4/20 268 En'âm: 6/120 269 Bakara: 2/182.Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 416-417. 270 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 176. (4914) 271 Meryem: 19/24. 272 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 176. (3140) 273 Al-i İmrân: 3/93 274 Bakara: 2/34 275 Sâd: 38/75 276 Fussilet: 41/38 277 Secde: 32/15 278 İbrâhîm: 14/21 279 Mü'min: 40/47 280 Sebe': 34/31-33.Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 433-435. 281 el-Bahru'1-muhit. 1/226 282 Fatiha: 1/4. 283 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 176-177. (104) 284 Hicr: 15/18. 285 Stmerkandi, B. Ulum, 1996, c.2, s.264. 286 Isfahani, Müfredat, tsz-, s. 231. 287 Manzur, L.Arap, 1994, c. 10 s. 155-156. 288 Mülekkin, Garib, 1987, s. 199. 289 Esed, Mesaj, 1996, c. 2, s.517. 290 Zuhayli, Veciz, 1996, s. 264. 291 Abdulcelil Bilgin, Kur'an'da Deyimler ve Kur'an'ın Anlaşılmasındaki Rolü, Pınar Yayınları, İstanbul, 2003: 87-89. 292 A’raf: 7/142. 293 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 177. (2342) 294 Nisa: 4/127. 295 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 177. (1483-1484) 296 Mümtehine: 60/12. 297 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 178. (6246) 298 Hûd: 11/90 299 Nûh: 71/10 300 Âl-i Îmrân: 3/17 301 Zârîyât: 51/18 302 Yûsuf: 12/29Bu âyet, bu madde için uygun bir şâhid değildir. (Çeviren) Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 165-166. 303 Nisa: 4/83. 304 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 178. (1403-1404) 305 Al-i İmran: 3/97. 306 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 178. (1149) 307 Tevbe: 9/42 308 Âl-i Îmrân: 3/97 309 Nisâ: 4/25 310 Nisâ: 4/98 311 Nisâ: 4/129 312 Hûd: 11/20 313 Zâriyât: 51/45 314 Teğâbün: 64/16 315 Furkân: 25/19. 316 Sâvi Haşiyesi, 1/19, Keşşaf, 1/92 317 Necm: 53/6 318 Zuhruf: 43/13. 319 Feth: 48/29 320 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 178-179. (2176) 321 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 179. (3497-3498) 322 Tekvir: 81/4. 323 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 179-180. (5597) 324 Bakara: 2/16, 175 325 Bakara: 2/174 326 Lokmân: 31/6 327 Tevbe: 9/111 328 Bakara: 2/90 329 Mukâtil, Tefsiri'nde bu âyetle ilgili şunları söylemektedir: "Kendilerini sattıkları şey ne kötüdür sözü şu demektir: Onların kendilerini satarken aldıkları basit dünyalık ne kötüdür. Aldıkları basit dünyalık ise her yıl Yahudilerin ayak takımından ellerine geçen yiyeceklerdir. Daha sonra Allah şöyle buyurmaktadır: Allah'ın kullarından dilediği kimseye (Muhammed'e} lütfundan indirmesine (nübüvvet ve kitap ihsan etmesine} bağyederek (Arablardan olduğu için Muhammed'e hased ederek} Allah'ın in¬dirdiklerini (Muhammed'e indirdiği Kur'ân'ı) inkâr etmek karşılığında kendilerini sattıkları şey, (aldıkları basit dünyalık} ne kötüdür. Çünkü onlar Yahudilerin ayak takımından her yıl yedikleri birtakım şeyleri alıyorlardı." 330 Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 283-284. 331 Sad: 38/18. 332 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 180. (4089) 333 Bakara: 2/187. 334 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 180. (675) 335 Nisâ: 4/1 336 Hacc: 22/1 337 Şu'arâ: 26/124 338 Şu'arâ: 26/106 339 Şu'arâ: 26/142 340 Şu'arâ: 26/161 341 Şu'arâ: 26/177 342 Ankebût: 29/16 343 Nahl: 16/2 344 Nahl: 16/52 345 Mü'minûn: 23/23 346 Mü'minûn: 23/52 347 Şu'arâ: 26/11 348 Bakara: 2/189 349 Nisâ:4/131 350 Hucurât: 49/3 351 Hacc: 22/32.Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 211-213. 352 Bakara: 2/166 353 Bakara: 2/167 354 İbrâhîm: 14/21 355 Mü'min: 40/47 356 A'râf: 7/90 357 Şu'arâ: 26/111 358 Şu'arâ: 26/60 359 Tâ-Hâ: 20/78. 360 Fetih: 48/26. 361 A’raf: 7/69. 362 Al-i İmran: 3/102. 363 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 180-181. (168-169) 364 Duha: 93/6. 365 Kurtubî 1/262 366 Nûr: 24/31 367 Rûm: 30/41 368 Mü'min: 40/26 369 Rûm: 30/7 370 Tahrîm: 66/3 371 Rasûlullah'ın, cariyesi Mariye ile halvet olduğu, Hafsa'nın da bunu gördüğü ve -Rasûlullah'ın tenbihine rağmen- bu durumu Âişe'ye haber verdiği yolundaki rivayet, güvenil¬mez bir rivayettir. Bu âyetin, bu hâdiseyle ilgili olduğu id¬diası ise, daha da güvenilmezdir. 372 Cin: 72/26 373 Kehf: 18/20 374 Zuhruf: 43/33 375 Kehf: 18/97 376 Tahrîm: 66/4 377 Bkz. Kasas, 28/48. (Çeviren) 378 Tahrîm: 66/4 379 İsrâ: 17/88 380 Furkân: 25/55